jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Moja wersja zdarzeń z JWS
Oto mój blog.Zaczynam go pisać bowiem pomysł na niego dręczy mnie już od miesiąca.Nie będe was zanudzać jakimiś wstępami więc dam krótkie info i przechodze do rzeczy. '-Akcja rozgrywa się na początku JWS dopiero puźniej podczas JWS2.' '-Valki i Astrid na razie nie ma.' -'Z początku akcja będzie na Berk.' Zaczynam więc swojego bloga i życze wszystkim dobrego czytania ale licze też na jakieś komętarze. Prolog. Wyspa Berk .Jakieś dziesięć dni drogi od Beznadzieji i rzut Beretem od Zamarzniesz na Śmierć.Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży.Z wyjątkiem mojej osady, która stoi. Jestem Czkawka.Wiem głupie imie ale mogło być gorzej. Nasi rodzice uważają że głupie imiona odstraszają gnomy i trolle.Jakby niewystarczały nasze nienaganne maniery.Mamy tu szkodniki.U innych może to jakieś robaki, względnie jakieś gryzonie .A my mamy...Smoki.Inni już dawno by się z tąd wynieśli ale nie my .Jesteśmy wikingami.Bo u nas jak nie zabiłeś smoka to jesteś nikim.Gronkiel to absolutne minimum.Zembiróg Zamkogłowy co dwie głowy to nie jedna.Za to Koszmar Ponocnik posiada dość nie przyjemną zdolność samozapłonu .Tylko najodważniejsi mają odwage z nim walczyć.Ale jest smok którego nikt do tej pory nie widzial a zwą go Nocna Furia.Pomiot burzy plujący błykawicami.Nikt go nie widział,nigdy nie porywa owiec i nigdy nie chybia. Nikt go jeszcze nie zabił. Dlatego ja bende pierwszy.Wymknełem się szybko z kuźni Pyskacza.Jest miejscowym kowalem a ja jego czeladnikiem.Wziełem wyrzutnie i ustawiłem się z nią na wzgórzu.Czekałem aż smok będzie nadlatywał.Już szykowałem się do strzału gdy nagle Koszmar Ponocnik zatakował Nocną Furię w powietrzu .Coś kazało mi celować w Koszmara po mimo że Nocna Furia była w zasięgu ręki.Wyszczeliłem z wyrzutni.Sieć trafiła w Koszmara Ponocnika który strącił drugiego smoka na ziemię.Oba smoki spadły w pobliżu mnie.Szybko podbiegłem zobaczyć czy żyją.Żadnego smoka nie widziałem .Wtem zatakował mnie ten sam Koszmar Ponocnik którego ustrzeliłem.Żucił się na mnie .Wtem nagle z mroku wyłoniła się Nocna Furia która zatakowała tamtego smoka.Strzelała w niego plazmą.Jednak smok sam oberwał od Koszmara i padł na ziemię.Podeszłem do niego i wyjełem pazur który utkwił w ciele smoka.Chciałem go zabić ale było mi go żal.Wtem znów pojawił się tamten Ponocnik.Zatakował mnie .Nagle zwaliła się na mnie jakaś budowla i straciłem przytomność. Koniec prologu. 1 .Nieprzyjemna pobutka. Obudziłem się w swoim łóżku .Był już dzień i zdawało mi się że to tylko zwyky sen.Na dole słyszałem jak ojciec rozmawiał o czymś z Pyskaczem.Chciałem wstać i zobaczyć co się dzieję.Jednak gdy tylko się poruszyłem poczułem okropny ból w lewej nodze.Szybko odkryłem kołdre.Do znałem szoku.Nie miałem lewej nogi a zamiast niej jakoś metalową proteze.Od razu rozponałem że to robota Pyskacza.No to się pięknie wpakowałeś Czkawka.Pomyślałem.Ledwo wstałem a na góre wszedł mój ojciec.A i o jeszcze jednym zapomniałem wam powiedzieć .Mój ojciec to Stoik Ważki wódz plemienia Wandali. (Stoik)-Co ty sobie myślałeś?! Porwałeś się w sam środek walki z nadzieją że ubijesz jakiegoś smoka ! I co ty sobie myślałeś że zabijanie smoków to jakaś zabawa?!Patrz jak skączyłeś teraz nie masz nogi! (Ja)-Przepraszam tato. (Stoik)-Przepraszam?Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?Wiesz synu niemam do ciebie słów. Ojciec wyszedł z pokoju.Ja zaś próbowałem wstać .Jakoś udało mi się doczołgać do kuźni Pyskacza.Może i nie mam już nogi ale praca to praca. (Pyskacz)-Widze że wstałeś .Jak tam ojciec? (Ja)-Nawet nie pytaj. (Pyskacz)-Sprubój go zrozumieć wiesz dobrze że się o ciebie martwi. (Ja)-Wiem ale jest taki uparty. (Pyskacz)-A jak noga? (Ja)-Próbuję się przyzwyczaić. Po pomaganiu Pyskaczowi w kuźni postanowiłem wziąść swój szkicownik i udać się na Krucze Urwisko o ile uda mi się tam dojść.Oczywiście po drodze musiałem spotkać wikngów w mojim wieku z mojej wioski .A nazywali się: Śledzik to gruby bląd włosy chłopak o łagodnym nastawieniu. Chodząca smocza encyklopedia wie wszystko o smokach co udało mu się wyczytać ze smoczej księgi. Sączysmark dobrze zbudowany czarnowłosy chłopak o paskudnym charakterze.Lubi się przechwalać i drwić ze mnie. Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka są rodzeństwem oboje mają bląd włosy są chudzi i nie za wysocy.Gdyby nie to że są przeciwnej płci nie dało by się ich rozróżnić.Oboje nie są zbyt bystrzy i nierozgarnięci.Uwielbiają robić kawały i równierz drwią ze mnie. (Sączysmark)-Czkawka coś mi się wydaje czy smok użarł ci noge? (Ja)-Daj już mi spokój . (Bliźniacy)-Niby zabiłeś smoka szkoda że to smok nie zabił ciebie. (Sączysmark)-Ty byś nawet Straszliwca nie zabił nie to co ja .Ja zabijanie smoków mam we krwi. (Śledzik)-Ej a czy nie mieliśmy zjawić się u Pyskacza? (Bliźniaki)-Rozprawimy się z tobą puźniej. I poszli .I tak już wygląda mój dzień .Ale tak to już jest jak się jest najsłabszym w wiosce.Ale ja już się przyzwyczajiłem.Udałem się więc na Krucze Urwisko by móc uciec od codzieności i chociarz tam znaleść się sam.Mimo iż szedłem tą samą drogą co zwykle to coś z karzdym krokiem wydawało mi się nie tak.Drzewa były połamane zaś gdzie niegdzie były łuski.Czarne łuski.Postanowiłem iść w ich stronę.Doszłem do Kruczego Urwiska.Nic tam nie zastałem.Jednak w jaskini usłyszałem jakiś dzwięk.Zajrzałem więc tam.Zobaczyłem wielkie zielone ślepia spoglądające na mnie.Nagle z jaskini zaczą wychodzić smok ale nie zwyczajny.To była..Nocna Furia.Smok patrzył na mnie a ja na niego.To ten sam smok któremu uratowałem życie wczoraj.Miał wielkie zielone oczy zaś łuski czarniejsze niż noc i ogromne skrzydła.Zaczą podchodzić do mnie powoli.Ja zaczełem powoli się wycofywać.Potknełem się i upadłem na kamień.Bestia skoczyła na mnie zaryczała a potem gdzieś odleciała.Szybko pobiegłem do wioski.Postanowiłem nic nikomu nie mówić przynajmiej na razie.I tak miałem sporo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.Jednak gdy wróciłem zaczeły mnie nurtować pytania.Dlaczego ten smok mnie nie zabił?Co robił na Kruczym Urwisku? Przez te pytania nie mogłem zasnąć przez całą noc. Koniec rozdziału pierwszego. 2.Smoki nie są takie jak myślimy. Rano ledwo wyszłem spod kołdry .Przez wydarzenia ze wczoraj nie mogłem zasnąć do tego jeszcze nie mogłem się przyzwyczaić do tej metalowej protezy.Przebrałem się i zjadłem śniadanie.Ojca już od białego rana nie było w domu.Najwyraźniej miał jakieś obowiązki w wiosce.Mamy ze sobą słaby kontakt i niewiele czasu by ze sobą pogadać .A nawet jeśli to o czym?Po śniadaniu udałem się jak zwykle do kuźni Pyskacza.Pomagałem mu dzisiaj naostrzać broń.Po robocie wpadłem do domu po coś do przekąszenia i po mój szkicownik.Postanowiłem udać się na Krucze Urwisko by sprawdzić czy to co się wydarzyło wczoraj to nie sen.Gdy doszłem na miejsce nie widziałem smoka.Tak mi się zdawało.Już miałem iść gdy ujrzałem tego samego smoka co wczoraj londującego tu.Szybko wyjołem swój szkicownik i zaczełem go z ukrycia rysować.Chciałem mu się przyjrzeć z bliska gdy ołówek wypadł mi z ręki.Smok raptownie spojrzał w moją stronę.Już miałem uciekać .Jednak zamiast tego zeszłem na dół.Smok zaczą do mnie powoli podchodzić i warczeć.Odruchowo wyjołem nóż.Jednak smok strącił mi go z ręki i wyrzucił do wody.Bardzo mnie to zdziwiło najwyraźniej smoki są inteligętniejsze niż przypuszczałem.Bestia się zatrzymała i zaczeła na mnie patrzeć.Domyśliłem się że chodzi o rybę którą miałem przy sobie.Wyciągnełem ją w stronę smoka.Bestia otworzyła pysk .Nie miała zębów. (Ja)-Ty nie masz zębów a mogłem przysiąc... Smok nagle wysuną zęby i porzarł rybę. (Ja)-Że masz. Nagle zaczą do mnie podchodzić.I zrobił coś czego się nie spodziewałem.Zwrócił kawałek ryby i dał ją mi.Zaczą na mnie patrzeć i na zwróconą rybe.Nastepnie przełkną śline.Domyśliłem się że karze mi ją zjeść.Fuj ale cóż .Ugryzłem kawałek ryby i z trudem przełknołem.Potem sie uśmiechnołem.Smok zrobił to samo tylko bez zęmbów.Chciałem go dotknąć ale smok natychmiast odskoczył i poszedł gdzieś sobie.Siedziałem sobie dalej na kamieniu.Wziełem patyk i z nudów zaczołem rysować mordke Szczerbatka.Tak postanowiłem nazwać tego smoka przez zdolność chowania zębów tego smoka.Szczerbatek staną za mną i patrzył co robie.Wtem wzioł jakiś kawałem drzewa i zaczą kreślić coś po ziemi.Nagle się zatrzymał.Popatrzyłem na ziemie i niewiedziałem co narysował.Stanełem na lini narysowanenej przez Szczerbatka.Wtem smok na mnie warkną.Znów stanełem po raz kolejny raz na mnie warkną.Gdy nie stawałem na lini mruczał zaś gdy na nich stawałem warczał.Chodziłem tak by nie nadepnąć na linie.Nagle poczułem odech smoka tuż za mną.Stałem bezpośrednio za smokiem.Zamknołem oczy i dotknołem pyska smoka.To była magiczna chwila.Smok też zamkną oczy ale zaraz je otworzył i odleciał. W międzyczasie w wiosce. Stoik omawiał plan ataku na Smocze leże o ile je wougle znajdą.Po zebraniu został tylko Stoik i Pyskacz. (Pyskacz)-To ja ide się spakować. (Stoik)-Ty zostajesz w wiosce szkolić rekrutów. (Pyskacz)-Fajnie w będziecie tam mordować smoki a ja szkolił rekrutów.Czkawka na pewno nie wyjdze z domu. (Stoik)-Wiesz jaki on jest.Zostawi się go na pare minut w domu i już go nie ma. (Pyskacz)-No to go zapisz na smocze szkolenie.Chłopak się czegoś chociarz nauczy. (Stoik)-Żartujesz sobie?Zgienie nim wypuścisz pierwszego smoka. (Pyskacz)-Nie możesz go uchronić przed przeznaczeniem ale możesz go przygotowa. (Stoik)-Sam nie wiem.Przecierz jak ostatnio chciał zabić smoka to stracił nogę! (Pyskacz)-Dobrze wiesz że to nie jego wina.Z resztą możesz go przygotować żeby nie spotkało go coś gorszego. Wróciłem do wioski.Udałem się do domu i szybko zabrałem się za rysowanie Szczerbatka.Wtem do domu wszedł mój ojciec.Natychmiast schowałem swoje rysunki. (Ja)-O cześć tato. (Stoik)-Synu musimy porozmawiać. (Ja)-Musze ci coś powiedzieć. (Stoik) Ty pierwszy. (Ja)-Nie ty pierwszy. (Stoik)-Więc masz to co chciałeś .Zapisałem cię na smocze szkolenie zaczynasz jutro. (Ja)-A mogłem mówić pierwszy.Wiesz w wiosce mamy nadwyżke wikngów zabijających smoki ale mamy też deficyt piekarzy czy rybaków. (Stoik)-Nie synek będziesz zabijał smoki. (Ja)-Podejście drugie.Tato ja nie potrafie zabijać smoków. (Stoik)-No to się nauczysz. (Ja)-Ale... (Stoik).Rzadnych ale.Słuchaj,biorąc ten topór do ręki zaczynasz chodzić jak my,zaczynasz mówić ja my,zaczynasz myśleć ja my. (Ja)-No dobrze tato. (Stoik)-To się ciesze.Wyjerzdzam mam nadzieje że wróce.Nie zawiedź mnie. (Ja)-Będę tu czekał.Chyba. Po rozmowie z ojcem poszłem do swego pokoju.Akurat zdałem sobie sprawe z tego że nie chce zabijać smoków a okazuje się że będę musiał.I co ja mam zrobić?Postanowiłem się z tym wszystkim przespać a jutro postanowić co będzie dalej. Koniec drugiego rozdziału. 3.Pierwszy lot. Nie będę pisać jak było na szkoleniu bo było tak samo jak na filmie tylko bez Astrid. Po szkoleniu podczas którego Pyskacz dał nam niezły wycisk i kazał nam wykuć smoczą księgę na blachę postanowiłem udać się do Szczerbatka.Wziołem kilka ryb ,swój rysownik i poszedłem do mordki.Szczerbatek jak zwykle wygrzewał się na słońcu .Jednak gdy mnie zobaczył odrazu do mnie podbiegł . (Ja)-Szczerbatku już spokojnie. Smok zaczą mnie obwąchiwać musiał wyczuć że mam ryby.Dałem mu kilka jednak gdy chciałem dać mu węgorza odrazu się odsuną i zaczą warczeć. (Szczerbatek)-Wrrraa! (Ja)-Wiesz ja też za węgorzem zbytnio nie przepadam. Wyrzuciłem węgorza do wody.Smok wyraźnie się uspokojił.Szczerbatek zjadł pare ryb i poszedł polatać.Patrzyłem jak szybuję w powietrzu .Pewnie to cudowne uczucie tak szybować w powietrzu.Szkoda że ja nie potrafie latać.Nagle Szczerbatek wylądował turz przed demną.Zaczą pokazywać na siebie jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć.Podeszłem do smoka.Wtedy on złapał mnie za bluske i wsadził na grzbiet. (Ja)-Szczerbatek?Ty chyba nie chcesz zrobić co ja myśle? Smok pokiwał głową.Rozłożył skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. (Ja)-Zwolnij! Kurczowo trzymałem się szyji smoka.Jednak gdy smok nagle zwolnił natychmiast się uspokoiłem.Rozejrzałem się wokół.Wokół nas były skały i morze.Wszystko nagle stało się większe.Szczerbatek zaczą manerwować między skałami.To było niesamowite .Nagle mordka zaczą lecieć w górę ponad chmury.Myliłem się .Dopiero to było naprawde niesamowite!Wręcz nieprawdopodobne i wspaniałe! Wreszcie tak naprawde poczułem się wolny.Lecieliśmy wokół chmur.Kiedy Szczerbatek przyspieszył.Stwierdziłem wtedy że niema to jak lettki przyjemny wiaterek podczas lotu na smoku.Nie można opisać tego uczucia .Wtem Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą. (Ja)-No pięknie. Smok mnie pięknie użądził tym strzałem .Ale cóż najwyraźniej nie mógł powstrzymać radości ze wspólnego lotu.Postanowiłem zrobić coś szalonego nim wylądujemy.Zaczeliśmy nagle pikować w dół.Już zaczął mnie ogarniać strach.I dosłownie kiedy byliśmy jakieś niecałe pół metra nad wodą Szczerbatek zachamował i zaczą szybować dosłownie nad taflą wody.To było cudowne.Potem wylądowaliśmy na klifie by coś przekąsić.Taki lot jednak zmaga apetyt.Oprócz nas były jeszcze Straszliwce Straszliwe które równierz przyleciały tu coś przekąsić.Dałem jednemu nawet rybe a on podszedł do mnie i zaczął mruczeć jak kot.Zaczeło mnie zastanawiać.Dlaczego wougle zabijamy smoki? Przecierz to niesamowite stworzenia .Wszystko co o nich nas uczą to nie prawda.Trzeba to zmienić.Niestety niewiem jeszcze jak. Konie rozdziału trzeciego. Przepraszam że tak krótko ale mam w planach że następny będzie dłuszy i już mniej podobny do filmu.Ale więcej nie zdradze. 4.Ucieczka i zmiana zdania. Coraz lepiej szło mi na szkoleniu.Wszyscy nagle zaczeli mnie podziwiać.Wiele osób się dziwiło jak tak w krótkim czasie się zmieniłem.Wszyscy uważają że mam jakiś niezwykły sposób na smoki ale ja poprostu zdobyłem ich zaufanie.Nawet znajomi ze szkolenia przestali mi dokuczać a nawet zaczeli podziwiać.Jak tylko pojawiam się w wiosce obskakują mnie tłumy.A już wkrótce mam zabić smoka.I to mnie martwi.Nie moge tego zrobić po prosto nie moge.Ale co ja mam zrobić?Nie moge tak po prostu im powiedzieć że zaprzyjaźniłem się z tymi stworzeniami.A co powiem ojcu?Przecierz jak wróci i dowie się jak sobie radze na szkoleniu zaraz będzie chciał zobaczyć jak zabijam swojego pierwszego smoka.Nie mam wyboru .Dzisiaj postanowilem uciekam z wyspy.Nie wiem czy na zawsze ale muszę na jakiś czas odlecieć i to wszytsko przemyśleć.Wziełem kosz ryb mape nóż i swój szkicownik oraz smoczą księgę i z samego ranna pobiegłem na Krucze urwisko.Na miejscu już czekał Szczerbatek.Nałożyłem mu siodło które niedawno zrobiłem. (Ja)-Dobra mordko chyba musimy zrobić sobie wakacje bezterminowe. (Szczerbatek)-Wrr? (Ja)-Wiem że to głupi pomysł ale musimy na jakiś czas z tąd odlecieć. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy.Lecieliśmy sobie spokojnie.Trudno mi było patrzeć jak opuszczam swoją rodziną wyspe ale cóż.Kiedy myślałem że odlatujemy już od Berk Szczerbatek nagle zmienił kierunek i wougle nie chciał się mnie słuchać. (Szczerbatek)-Wrrr! (Ja)-Mordko co się dzieję? (Szczerbatek)Wrr! Nagle Szczerbatek skręcił pomiędzy skały za których wyłoniło się cale stado smoków różnego gatunku.Co dziwniejsze było to że były to wszystkie smoki atakujące Berk.Jeden smok nas omal nie strącił przez to straciliśmy kosz z rybami.Smok były jak zahipnotyzowane.Szczerbatek ciągle poruszał uszami i nerwowo poruszał głową.Nagle dolecieliśmy do jakieś wyspy z wulkanem.Wlecieliśmy do tego wulkanu.Szczerbatek wylądował w końcu na jakieś pułce skalnej.Wokoł było pełno różnych smoków .Było dość dziwnie i strasznie duszno.Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi.Smoki wrzucały jedzenie do jakieś dziury a potem odlatywały jak najszybciej mogły.Dobrze wiedzieć że nasze jedzenie sie nie marnuje tylko jest wywalane do jakieś śmierdzącej dziury.Same nawet tego nie tkneły.Nagle nadleciał Gronkiel i wypluł jakoś niedotrawioną rybe.Już miał odlecieć gdy nagle stało się coś strasznego.Nagle z tej dziury wychyliła się głowa jakiegoś smoka o sześciu oczach i czymś w rodzaju korony na głowie.Zjadła gronkla w całości i już się chowała do dziury gdy nagle wyczuła nas. (Ja)-Mordko czas spadać! Smok wyszedł z swej dziury i chyba by nas pożarł gdyby nie to że wylecieliśmy z wulkanu wraz z resztą smoków na czas.Lecieliśmy tak aż do najbliszej wyspy.Co to wougle było?Zaczełem szybko przypominać sobie wszystkie znane mi smoki i te o których tylko słyszalem.I już wiedziałem.To była Czerwona Śmierć!To ona zmusza smoki do napadania na wioske.Pewnie zmusza je do dostarczania pożywienia jeśli sama nie dostanie jeść pożera inne smoki.Nie byłem pewny ale chyba odkryłem miejsce za które ojciec był by w stanie wiele poświęcić by je odnaleść.Czyli smocze leże.Teraz wiem że nie moge uciec.Musze powiedzieć wszystkim że to nie wina smoków że muszą napadać na wioske .Wiem że pewnie mnie się nie posłuchają ale musze spróbować.Wpierw jednak musze wszytsko naszykować na wszelki wypadek. Koniec rozdziału czwartego. 5.Czas to wyjaśnić. Czkawki już od paru dni nie było w wiosce.Stoik tego dnia wrócił na Berk.Odrazu przywitali go wikngowie.Statki były zniszczone.Nic im nie udało się znaleść. (Pyskacz)-Stoik jak dobrze że jesteś. (Stoik)-Witaj Pyskacz.Coś się zmieniło jak mnie nie było? (Pyskacz)-No nic poza Czkawką. (Stoik)-Co z Czkawką? (Pyskacz)-No nic poza tym że chłopkak się zmienił.Zaczą sobie nagle jakoś dobrze radzić na smoczym szkoleniu.I zgadnij kto będzie miał zaszczyt zabicia smoka? (Stoik)-Czkawka?Musze się z nim prędko zobaczyć. (Pyskacz)-No i w tym problem. (Stoik)-Jak to? (Pyskacz)-Przepadł jak kamień w wode.W sumie ciężko go winić jak tylko pojawia się w wiosce zaraz obskakują go tłumy.Szukaliśmy go ale na wyspie go nie ma. (Stoik)-Trzeba przeszukać wyspe. Wszyscy szukali Czkawki ale nigdzie nie mogli go znaleść.Przeszukiwali nawet okoliczne wyspy ale tam też nic nie znaleźli.Stoik był załamany.Ale tradycja to tradycja i musiała się odbyć czy też z Czkawką czy bez niego.Nikt nie wygrał zawodów na zabicie smoka.Więc postanowiono że wszyscy z szkolenia wezmą udział w zabiciu smoka.I ten kto zabije go pierwszy wygra.Jednak noc przed ceremonią wydarzyło się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Perspektywa Czkawki. Była noc .Wszystko było już gotowe.Byłem już nad Berk.Postanowiłem działać.Po cichu kiedy wszyscy spali zakradłem się do wioski. Włamałem się na arene.Otworzyłem klatki ze smokami.Natychmiast je uspokoiłem.Powoli wyszłem ze smokami z areny i kazałem im lecieć.Sam zaś też miałem lecieć.Wsiadłdem na mordke i polecieliśmy. Następnego dnia miały odbyć się zawody.Wszystko było już naszykowane.Wikngowie zajeli swoje miejsca.Tylko Stoik był jakiś nie obecny.Wciąż miał nadzieje że Czkawka się znajdzie.Kiedy już mieli wypuścić smoki otworzono klatki.Jednak nic z nich nie wychodziło.Wreszcie ktoś zajrzał do środka.Okazało się że klatki były puste.Zaraz na arenie wybuchło oburzenie.Wszyscy zastanawiali się co stało się ze smokami?Nagle wszyscy ucichli.Uslyszeli charekterystyczny dzwięk.Nagle ktoś z widowni krzykną. (Ktoś z widowni)-Nocna furia kryć się!!! Na niebie pojawiła się czarna sylwetka smoka a na niej jeździec.Zaraz smok strzelił plazmą w arene a wszyscy się poukrywali.Kiedy tylko kurz po strzale opadł wikingowie ujrzeli czarnego jak noc smoka a na nim jeźdca. (Stoik)-Czkawka? Dalej akcja potoczyła się jak w JWS tylko bez Astrid.Szczerbatek dalej miał ogon zaś Czkawka nie ma lewej nogi.Po pokonaniu Czerwonej śmierci nastał rozejm ze smokami.Ale nie myślcie że to dopiero koniec to dopiero początek.Bo będzie C.D. 6.5 lat puźniej. Małe info na temat ciągu dalszego. Akcja rozgrywa sie 5 lat po JWS. '-Szczerbatek dalej ma ogon.' '-Na razie niema Valki ani Astrid na razie.' '-Hiccrid?Będzie a może nie będzie to zależy od mego mózgu który jest zagadką.' '-Wszyscy wyglądają tak jak w drugiej cz' Wyspa Berk.Chyba najbardziej strzeżony sekret po..No wougle.Miejsce gdzie zarówno jedzenie jak i ludzie są surowi.Przez sześć mieśięcy pada tu śnieg a przez reszte grad.Ale są jeszcze zwierzaki.Inni mają kucyki względnie jakieś kanarki.Ale my mamy tu smoki.Sporo się tu zmieniło mamy tu paśniki myjnie a nawet w pełni zawansowany system antpożarowy.A czemu by nie?Mamy tu też sport.U innych może to jakieś walki na arenie ewętualnie wyścigi konne.A u nas są wyścigi smoków.Dyscyplina polega na tym że wyrzaca się owce tak dobrze słyczeliście owcę.Potem smoczy jeździec musi ją złapać i wrzucić do swojego kosza w przeciwnym razie zrobi to inny zawodnik.Za karzdą owce jest punk.Ale za czarną owcę są dodatkowe punkty za które można wygrać zawody.Kto ma najwięcej owiec w swoim koszu wygrywa.Dzisiaj są te zawody.Oczywiście że mnie na nich niema.Z pewnych powodów wolałem dzisiaj je sobie odpuścić.Teraz lece na Szczerbatku nad morzem.Dzisiaj postanowiłem przetestować swój strój do latania i nowe manewry z Szczerbatkiem.Wzlecieliśmy ponad chmury gdzie było widać przelatujące obok stado Drzewokosów.Tylko niebo ja i mój smok.Nic więcej nie pragne.Będąc w powietrzu czuję się wolny i niezależny.Czy czegoś więcej do szczęścia trzeba?I jeszcze ten wiatr we włosach.Nadszedł czas aby przetestować nowy manerw.Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie nerwowo. (Ja)-Szczerbatku będzie dobrze. Smok tylko się uśmiechną.Wstanełem wziełem głęboki wdech i skoczyłem.Zaczełem spadać.Prosto w dół a na dole było bezkresne błękitne morze.Wtem rozłożyłem skrzydła i zaczełem się unosić tuż nad powieszchnią wody. (Ja)-Niesamowiete! (Szczerbatek)-Wrra Wraa. Uniosłem się nieco wyżej z pomocą Szczerbatka mogłem latać w góre.Ilekroć traciłem wysokość ten wspomagał mnie strzeljąc we mnie plazmą.Zamknełem oczy rozkoszując się ta niesamowitą chwilą.Chwila ta się skączyła wraz tym aż zobaczyłem na mojej drodze skałe. (Ja)-Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek szybko mnie złapał i już miał wyminąć skały kiedy uderzył jedną z nich .Następnie złożył się w kokon i wylądowaliśmy w krzakach.Szybko się otrząsłem złarząc ze Szczerbtka. (Ja)-No dzisiaj wyszło nam prawie idealnie.Musimy popracować tylko nad twoją zwrotnością. (Szczerbatek)-Blaa blaa wraa. Szczerbatek tylko odwrócił głowe . (Ja)-Co wielka dzidzia strzela focha? (Szczerbatek)-Wraa. (Ja)-No chodź tu .Złapałem Szczerbatka.Ale to on jednak złapał mnie i zawieśił nad klifem. (Ja)-Ej chyba nie skrzywdzisz kuter nogi? (Szczerbatek)-Fraa wha wha! Smok odstawił mnie na ziemie a raczej położył.I zaczą szturchać łapą. (Ja)-Co chcesz się bić?Wikingowie i smoki znów są wrogami.Walczą do upadłego. Smok zaczą nagle mnie lizać. (Ja)-Oh Szczerbatku!Przecierz wiesz że to się nie spiera! Wstałem i zaczełem strzepywać z siebie śline Szczerbatka.Nagle spojrzałem na krajobraz jaki rozciągał się przed demną.Wokół wiele drzew o złocistych liściach.Do tego góry.Widać że to było nowe miejsce.Natychmiast zaczełem wyjmować swoją mape.Wyjełem jeszcze swój ołuwek i dodatkową karke na nowe miejsce na mapie.I zaczełem rysować. (Ja)-To jak je nazwiemy? Szczerbatek podrapał się pod pachą. (Ja)-Swędzipacha?Może być. Gdy już skączyłem zanaczać nowe miejsce na mapie spojrzałem na miejsce z zaznaczonym Berk.Odrazu przypomniała mi się poranna rozmowa z ojcem.Budze się .Słonko świeci.Na dachu są śpiewające Straszliwce Straszliwe.Prebrałem się .Zchodze na śniadanie.I nagle wchodzi tata.I mówi "Synu musimy porozmawiać".Słucham go on coś tam mówi i wtem słysze że mam zostać wodzem.Od razu mnie to zaskoczyło więc wybiegłem gdy nie patrzył i odleciałem na Szczerbatku.I szczeże mówiąc to niespieszy mi się z powrotem.To było dla mnie zaskoczenie.Ale nie myśle już teraz o tym.Gdy skączyłem rysować zaczełem zbierać się do powrotu.Nagle jednak w odali zobaczyłem dym. Koniec rozdziału szóstego. Być może nie będe dodawała wpisów codzienie.Głównie przez to że na jakiś czas nie będę miała laptopa ale postaram się pisać jak tylko będę mogła. 7.Nie przyjemne spotkanie. Jeśli jesteś fanem Szczerbatka to może ci się nie spodobać. Poleciałem w jego stronę.Podczas lotu ujrzałem zniszczony las a niebo nagle zrobiło się szare.Wtem zobaczyłem jakiś obóz zniszczony przez wielkie przypominające igły bryły lodu.Nagle w moją stronę wzleciała sieć.Zrobiłem unik i szybko poleciałem w strone sieci.Okazalo się że byli to ludzie.Wyladowałem tuż przed nimi.Oni byli bardzo zdumieni.Większość była poubieranna w niedźwiedzie skóry.Chcieli mnie zatakować ale ja natychmiat wyjełem Piekło i zapaliłem go.Nieznajomi odrazu się od suneli. (Nieznajomy)-Co jest? (Ja)-Gdzie moje maniery jestem Czkawka. (Nieznajomy)-Jestem Eret syn Ereta.I interesuje nas to co stoji za tobą.Odaj nam tego smoka po dobroci albo się z tobą policzymy (Ja)-Nigdy nie pozwole żeby ktoś skrzywdził Szczerbatka.Chcę tylko wiedzieć co się stało i co tu robicie? (Eret)-Jeśli masz wielkiego smoka ziejącego lodem to wiesz. (Ja)-Słuchaj nie wiem o co tu chodzi.Ale nie chce nikomu zrobić krzywdy. (Eret)-Za puźno nie było trzeba zabierać naszych smoków.Wiesz co się stanie jak Drago Krwawadon się dowie?Uwierz nie chciał byś. (Ja)-Krwawo co? (Eret)-Krwawodoń. Wyczułem że zaczyna robić się nie przyjemnie.Szybko wziełem gaz Zembiroga i podpaliłem go.Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i już byłem w powietrzu.Wystrzelili do mnie pare sieci ale jakoś ich uniknołem.Wtem pojawiły sie smoki w metalowej zbroji które zaczeły mnie atakować.Szczerbatek strzelał w nie plazmą ale na marne.Smoki za nic nie chciały odpuścić.Próbowałem je nawet jakoś oswoić ale one były jak zahipnotyzowane.Wtem spadła na nas sieć i zaczeliśmy spadać na ziemię.Wstałem cały po obijany i przeciełem sieci mieczem.Szczerbatka też uwolniłem.Wtem otoczyli nas było ich więcej niż na początku.Zaczeła się walka na początku używałem gazu Zembiroga ale ten w końcu się skączył .Wyjełem Piekło.Walczyliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem do upadłego.Wtem oberwałem mieczem.Zaraz potem zobaczyłem topór lecący w moją stronę.Osłonił mnie przed nim Szczerbatek. (Ja)-Nieee!!! Wtem ten sam mężczyzna który rzucił toporem padł.Ktoś go zabił.Była to tajemnicza osoba o drobnej sylwetce ubrana w niedźwiedzią skórę .Miała na sobie kaptur za którego wystawały bląd włosy. (Tajemnicza osoba)-Głupcy! Drago chce mieć żywego smoka.A jeńca zamknijcie ! Podeszła do mego smoka.Chciałem go ratować ale byłem w pół przytomny i związany.Przyłożyła głowe do serca smoka i powiedziała . (Tajemnicza osoba)-Żyje. Konic rozdziału siódmego. 8.Więzień. Widziałem jak związują Szczerbatka a potem ktoś uderzył mnie w tył główy i straciłem przytomność.Obudziłem się w lochu.Nie byłem związany.Ale kraty były solidne.Strasznie bolała mnie głowa.Opatrzyli mnie znaczy że mają co do mnie jakieś zamiary.Tylko jakie? Nagle usłyszałem że ktoś idzie.Była to ta sama osoba o bląd włosach.Popatrzyła się na mnie .A potem zapytała. (Osoba)-Kim jesteś i skąd?Skąd wziołeś Nocną Furię? (Ja)-Niczego tobie nie powiem.Dopuki nie powiesz co z Szczerbatkiem? (Osoba)-Twojemu smokowi prawie nic nie jest.Poza tym że przez ciebie nie będzie mógł latać. (Ja)-Co jak to!? Nie to nie może być prawda! (Osoba)-Wiesz co w sobie chcesz.Ale prawda jest jaka jest. I odeszła.Mam nadzieje że to co ona mówi to nie jest prawda?Nie oni pewnie chcą żebym powiedział im wszystko co wiem.Mimo iż miałem nadzieję że mnie okłamują to martwiłem się o Szczerbka.Nie chciałem żeby stało mu się coś z mojej winy.Mineło wceli pare godzin.Zaczełem się nudzić.Wtedy przyszła tamta osoba niosła coś w rękach. (Osoba)-Jeśli chcesz tu przeżyć to musisz coś jeść. Rzuciła mi talerz z surową rybą.Nim się obejrzałem osoba odeszła.Zjadłem rybe.Potrzebowałem siły by tu przeżyć.Po czym położyłem się spać.Noc była zimna.Słyszałem więzione smoki.Ale nigdzie Szczerbatka.Po długiej nie przespanej i chłodnej nocy obudził mnie dzwięk.Byli to traperzy łapiący smoki.Z tego co się oriętuje to złapali Koszmara Ponocnika.Na co im tyle smoków? Niewiedziałem tego ale miałem zamiar się dowiedzieć.Wtem znów przyszła ta sama osoba.I znów pytała się o to samo.Jednak ja nie odpowiedziałem jej na rzadne pytanie.Niewiem dlaczego ale zakarzdym razem ilekroć coś do mnie mówiła jej głos wydawał mi się dziwnie znajomy.Jakbym kiedyś już go słyszał ale bardzo dawno.W końcu jak przyniosiła mi sniadanie postanowiłem się ją o coś zapytać. (Ja)-Nie jestem pewien ale twój głos wydaje mi się dziwnie znajomy.Czy nie spotkałem cię już kiedyś? (Osoba)-Nie wydaje mi się. (Ja)-Zapomniałem się przedstawić jestem Czkawka a ty? (Osoba)-Astrid. Powiedziała po czym odeszła.Znam skadzs to imię.Tylko nie moge sobie przypomnieć z kąd?Pomyślmy ma bląd włosy znajomy głos i ma na imię Astrid.Zaraz zaraz ale czy napewno ta Astrid?Nagle mnie olśniło.Jednak nie byłem pewien.Kiedy tylko przechodziła lochem postanowiłem sprawdzić czy się nie myle. (Ja)-Mam pytanie. (Astrid)-Jakie? Kiedy tylko podeszła dostatecznie blisko krat odsłniłem jej kaptur i już wiedziałem.Miała bląd włosy niebieskie oczy i spokojny wtraz twarzy. (Ja)-Czy jesteś Astrid Hofferson tą która znikneła dziesięć lat temu? Zamórowało ją . Z perspektywy Astrid. Zaskoczył mnie.Najpierw zjawia się nie wiadmo skąd na Nocnej Furi .I do tego wie kim jestem i że zniknełam z Berk 10 lat temu.Faktycznie musze przyznać że gdy tylko spojrzałałam w jego zielone oczy to wydał mi się znajomy. (Ja)-Tak.Skąd mnie znasz? (Czkawka)-No nie mów że mnie nie poznajesz? Czyżby to był ten sam Czkawka? Z tego co pamiętam to był ciamajdą i był najsłabszy w wiosce a teraz zmężniał. (Ja)-Zaraz to ty jesteś ten Czkawka z Berk? (Czkawka)-A kto inny?Nie sądziłem że cię tu spotkam. (Ja)-Ja też.Zmieniłeś się. (Czkawka)-Ty równierz. Przypomiało mi się że musze iść zajżeć do smoków. (Ja)-Na razie musze iść. (Czkawka)-Na razie. Wyszłam z lochu.Ciągle myślałam o nim.Postanowiłam zajrzeć do jego smoka.Jak on tam go nazywał?A no tak Szczerbatek!Ciekawe skąd to imię?Smok był w nienajlepszym stanie jak i chumorze.Nikomu nie pozwalał do niego podejść.Nie miał lewej lotki.A smok który nie może latać to martwy smok.Postanowiłam do niego podejść.Rzuciłam mu pare ryb.Martwię się jak zareguję Drago kiedy dowie się że ten smok nie może latać.Wtedy oberwą wszyscy łącznie z smokami. Konie rozdziału ósmego. 9.Ucieczka. Nie wiem co się ze mną działo kiedy patrzyłam jak łapią smoki robiło mi się ich żal.Wcześniej też miałam takie uczucie ale je tłumiłam .Teraz nie moge na to patrzeć. Z perspetywy Czkawki Siedziałemw celi i zaczełem zastanawiać się nad ucieczką.Może gdyby udało by mi się przekonać Astrid żeby pomogła mi uciec.A co jeśli powie wszystko Drago?Nie na pewno nie.Może i zmieniła się przez te 10 lat ale na pewno nie mogła by wydać swego dawnego przyjaciela.Kiedy tak rozmyślałem usłyszałem hałasy.Nagle pojawiły się Straszliwce a za nimi traperzy.Najwyraźniej prubowali je złapać.Jeden przecisną się przez kraty i schował się za mną. (Eret)-Złapać je wszystkie! (Ja)-Co nie potraficie złapać Straszliwców? (Eret).Nie twoja sprawa! Kiedy traperzy wyłapali wszystkie Straszliwce a raczej prawie wszystkie wziełem tamtego Straszliwca i postawiłem go przed sobą.On zaczą na mnie patrzeć.Dałem mu rybe z ostatniego obiadu.Zjadł z apetytem.Przypomniał mi się Szczerbatek martwię się o niego.Nagle wpadł mi do głowy pewien plan.Ale musiałem porozmawiać z Astrid z którą rozmawiałem coraz cześciej. (Ja)-Cześć Astrid.Słuchaj musimy porozmawiać ale musisz obiecać że nikomu nie powiesz. (Astrid)-No dobrze to co masz do powiedzenia? (Ja)-Uciekam z tąd.Ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. (Astrid)-Ale jesteś pewien?Czkawka jak cię złapią możesz poważnie oberwać. (Ja)-Tak postanowiłem i zdania nie zmienie. (Astrid)-Wiesz że niewiele moge ci pomóc. (Ja)-Przynieś tylko moją torbe materiał i pare rzeczy z kuźni. (Astrid)-No dobrze.Ale jak uciekniesz, przecierz twój smok nie ma lewej lotki. (Ja)-Zobaczysz. Czekałem aż Astrid przyniesie to o co ją prosiłem.Zastanawiam się tylko czy komuś o tym coś powiedziała?Ale wątpie w to .Ufam jej ale czy ona ufa mi?Postanowiłem że spytam się jej czy ucieknie ze mną.W końcu przyszła. (Astrid)-Masz więcej nie moge dla ciebie zrobić. (Ja)-A może uciekniesz ze mną? (Astrid)-Przykro mi nie moge. (Ja)-Co ci szkodzi.Ucieknijmi razem.Chyba byś chciała wrócić na Berk. (Astrid)-Czkawka ale ja nie moge tak wszystkiego porzucić.To całe moje życie, (Ja)-Ale nie tesknisz za Berk.Nie chcesz zobaczyć ludzi z którymi nie widziałaś się przez 10 lat? (Astrid)-Tesknie ale tu jest moje miejsce musisz to zrozumieć. Powiedziała to i odeszła.Nie spodziewałem się tego po niej.Czy znią czy bez niej musze z tąd uciec.Na Berk na pewno mnie już szukają.Zastanawia mnie to dlaczego nie chciała uciec?Postanowiłem już o tym nie myśleć i wziąść się do roboty.Straże rzadko tu zaglądają więc mam czas na ucieczke.Wyjełem swój szkicownik gdzie miałem rysunki Szczerbatka.Wziełem materiał igłe i nici oraz jeszcze pare rzeczy i zaczełem robić to co miałem zrobić.Kiedy skączyłem był gotowy .Akurat była noc więc mam idealne warunki do ucieczki.Zawołałem Straszliwca którego ukryłem przed traperami i kazałem mu podwędzić klucze strażnikowi.Smok idealnie wykonał to zadanie.Wziełem najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wyszłem z celi.Przy okazji zakradłem się i odebrałem mój miecz Piekło.Troche to zajeło ale znalazłem Szczerbatka.Był zakuty w łańcuchy i był w kiepskim stanie.Odrazu się podniósł gdy mnie zobaczył.Wręcz nawet ucieszył. (Ja)-Szczerbatek spokojnie.Też się cieszę że cię widzę ale musimy z tąd uciec. Smok zrozumiał.Odrazu się uspokoił.Stopiłem łańcuchy Piekłem.Wyjełem z torby to co robiłem przez cały dzień.Ogon dla Szczerbatka.Nie wygląda idealnie ale powinien sprawić że Szczerbatek będzie latał.Popatrzyłem na miejsce gdzie Szczerbatek niema lotki.Nie wyglądało to najlepiej .Poprosiłem Mordke żeby przez chwile się nie ruszał.Założyłem mu ogon.Pasował idealnie .Dobrze że zrobiłem te rysunki bo niewiem jak bym zrobił ten ogon.Nagle usłyszałem że ktoś nadchodzi.Była to Astrid .Najwyraźniej się spieszyła bo mnie nie zauważyła.Niosła kosz pełen ryb.Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i już chciałem lecieć na Berk jednak postanowiłem jeszcze sprawdzić dokąd idzie Astrid.Dzięki Szczerbatkowi nikt mnie nie zauważył.Dobrze mieś smoka czarnego jak noc.Wsiadła na łódź i gdzieś popłyneła.Postanowiłem zaryzykować i sprawdzić czy ten ogon zrobiony przez ze mnie działa.Wzbiliśmy się w powietrze .Na początku Szczerbek panikował ale potem się uspokoił.Z początku nie było łatwo jednak gdy załapałem jak najlepiej sterować tym ogonem było już z górki.Wzlecieliśmy wyżej by Astrid nas nie zauażyła.Po krótkiej chwili zauważyłem że wysiadła na jakieś wyspie.Polecieliśmy nadal za nią.Staneła w miejscu gdzie było pare drzew.I zaczeła się rozglądać.Wylądowałem i schowałem się z mordką za skałą.Ciekawe co ona tu robi?I na co jej tyle ryb?Może też planuje ucieczke.Wtem usłyzałem jakiś szelest.Nim się obejrzałem poczułem na sobie zimnne spojrzenie niebieskiego Śmiertnika Zębacza.Szczerbatek zaraz zaczą na niego warczeć.Wtem usłyszałem znajomy głos. (Astrid)-Wichura spokój!Czkawka co tutaj robisz? (Ja)-Miałem zadać ci to samo pytanie.Czy mi się wydaje czy to twój smok ? (Astrid)-Tak nazywa się Wichura. Koniec rozdziału dziewiątego.Mam nadzieje że się wam podobał. 10.Wspomnienie. (Astrid)-Śledziłeś mnie? (Ja)-Jakby to powiedzieć?Tak. (Astrid)-Czemu? (Ja)-Bo ja wiem chciałem się dowiedzieć dlaczego nie chcesz uciec? (Astrid)-Teraz wiesz.Nie moge zostawić Wichury.Jeśli Drago by się o niej dowiedział mogłabym nigdy już jej nie zobaczyć. (Ja)-Czemu wszyscy bojicie się tego Drago?I o co chodzi z tym smokiem ziejącym lodem? (Astrid)-Drago jest okrutny.Ma smoka zwanego Oszołomonstrachem alfą smoków.Każdy smok się jego słucha.Jeśli ktoś sprzeciwi się Drago może marnie skączyć. Rozmawialiśmy tak jeszcze chwilę. (Ja)-A jak zniknełaś z Berk? (Astrid)-To długa historia.Niewiem czy byś chciał jej słuchać. (Ja)-Mi się nie spieszy.Chętnie posłucham. (Astrid)-No dobrze. Astrid wzieła głęboki wdech i zaczeła opowiadać. Turz po pogrzebie wujka Fina załamałam się.Niedość że wcześniej straciłam rodziców to teraz on musiał odejść.Pare dni potem uciekłam z domu w poszukiwaniu smoka który zabiił wujka.Nie miałam już w wiosce nikogo.Rodzice zgnieli podczas jednego z ataków smoków.Wziełam swój ulubiony topór i wybiegłam w stronę lasu.Rozglądałam się za tym smokiem ale go nie było.Za wszelką cenę chciałam go znaleść.Mijał wieczór.Kiedy chciałam wrócić do wioski zoriętowałam się że się zgubiłam.W końcu udało mi się wyjść na jakoś plażę.Zaczełam się panicznie rozglądać za drogą powrotną.Jednak niegdzie nie mogła jej znaleść.Wtem zatakował mnie smok.To był Koszmar Ponocnik.Zasłoniłam się toporem.Kiedy chciał we mnie zionąć coś się stało.Nagle pojawili się ludzie.Na początku myślałam że to ktoś z wioski ale to byli traperzy.Złapali smoka i wsadzili go na statek.Spytali czy chcę płynąć z nimi zgodziłam się.Przez następne pieć lat żyłam wśród łowców smoków.W końcu sama zostałam łowczynią.Byłam jedną z najlepszych.Pewnego dnia kiedy to byłam sama na o to tej wyspie,spotkałam smoka.Był to Śmiertnik Zębacz.Zarzuciłam na niego sieć i chciałam go zabić.Jednak gdy spojrzałam smoczycy w oczy coś mnie powtrzymało.Potem nim się obejrzałam zatakował mnie Zembiróg Zamkogłowy.Smoczyca o dziwo mnie przed nim obroniała.I tak zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami.Co jakiś czas jak byłam w pobliżu wyspy wybrałam się do niej.Nikomu nie mogłam powiedzieć o niej bo by ją złapali .Od tamtej pory nie zabijam smoków. Byłem pod wrażeniem.Nie wiedziałem że tyle przeżyła. (Ja)-Wow niesamowiite. (Astrid)-A ty jak poznałeś Szczerbatka. Opowiedziałem jej całą przygode.Najwyraźniej była pod wrażeniem po słuchała nie odrywając zwroku ode mnie. (Astrid)-Więc wychodzi na to że ty przez niego nie masz nogi a on przez ciebie lewej lotki. (Ja)-Coś w tym stylu. (Astrid)-Chciałam by zobaczyć teraz Berk. (Ja)-To zobaczysz.Leć ze mną! (Astrid)-Sama nie wiem.Zgoda. Koniec rodziału dziesiątego. 11.W końcu na Berk. Z perspetywy Astrid. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy w kierunku Berk.Troche się bałam jak zaregują gdy mnie zobaczą.W końcu nie było mnie tam przez dziesięć lat.Podczas drogi Czkawka pare razy omal nie spadł ze Szczerbatkiem do morza.Ale to chyba przez brak lotki.Wichura chyba polubiła Szczerbatka.Odrazu się zaprzyjaźnili.Podczas lotu jeszcze rozmawialiśmy o tym co się zmieniło na Berk.Kiedy byliśmy już prawie na miejscu byłam pod wrażeniem.Wszędzie było peło smoków.Dawna arena na której zabijano smoki zmieniła się nie do poznania.Wszędzie były paśniki i jeszcze wiele innych udogodnień.W końcu wylądowaliśmy. (Czkawka)-Witaj na Berk. (Ja)-Nie spodziewałam się że zajdą tu takie zmiany. Nagle pojawili się wikingowie a między nimi ujrzałam znajome twarze. (Ja)-Mieczyk,Szpadka,Śledzik,Sączysmark nic się nie zmieniliście. (Mieczyk)-A ty to kto? (Śledzik)-Nie poznajesz przecierz to Astrid. (Sączysmark)-Wyglądasz lepiej niż dziesięć lat temu. (Ja)-A ty to w szczegulności się nie zmieniłeś. (Stoik)-Co się tu dzieję? (Czkawka)-Tato pamiętasz Astrid? (Stoik)-A jak mam nie pamiętać?Miło cię widzieć z powrotem na Berk Astrid. (Ja)-Cieszę się że tutaj jestem. (Stoik)-Czkawka gdzie byłeś?Cała wioska cię szukała. (Czkawka)-To długa historia. (Stoik)-Co nie zmienia faktu że wszystko musisz opowiedzieć. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Opowiedziałem wszystko ojcu.Słuchał jak zwykle jednak gdy wspomniałem o Drago natychmiast spojrzał z przerażenim w oczach w moją stronę. Może się wam to nie spodobać ale dalej akcja działa się jak w JWS2.Czkawka odnalazł Valke,Stracił ojca został wodzem.Eret zamieszkał na Berk.A Czkawka i Astrid zostali parą.Ale nie myślcie że to koniec.Na tym blogu jeszcze się sporo wydarzy.Na razie krótkie info . '-Pojawią się dwa nowe gatunki smoków.' '-Akcja będzie też związana z Borkiem Pechowcem czy też Wielkim.' '-Istnieje możliwość że będzie Hicctrid.' Za to co się wydarzy nie odpowiadam ja a mój mózg.Next będzie wieczorem. '12.'Smocze zniknięcie i skrawek pergaminu. Obudziłem się jak codzień widząć twarz mordki czekającego na kolejny poranny lot.Rozejrzałem się wpierw po domu.Nie było mamy najwyraźniej też udała się na poranny lot ze swoim smokiem.Przebrałem się zjadłem na szybko śniadanie i udałem się na codzienny lot.Szybowaliśmy z Szczerbkiem wśród chmur.Nie ma to jak krótki lot o poranku.A ten mroźny poranny wiatr wiejący na twarz odrazu sprawia że czujesz się rześko.Słońce do tego jeszcze wstawało.Warto obudzić się wcześnie dla takich widoków.Wzlecieliśmy niżej na morze.Za nami płyneły Gromogrzmoty.Przypomniał mi się tata.Minely już trzy miesiące od tych wydarzeń a ja nadal nie moge zapomnieć.Mama też to powarznie przeżyła.Odzyskałem mame ale straciłem ojca.Na całe szczęście z pomocą przyjaciół i wioski udało nam się dojść do siebie.Część smoków zamieszkało na Berk.Trzeba było wybudować nowe paśniki i hangary dla smoków.Na całe szczęście smoki też nam pomogły.Nagle jakiś smok mnie miną.Wtem ujrzałem Astrid wraz z Wichurą. (Astrid)-Jak tam ma się wódz Berk? (Ja)-Nie nazywaj mnie tak dobrze wiesz że jeszcze nie moge się przyzwyczaić. (Astrid)-Już dobrze Czkawka .Tak się nabijam. (Ja)-A jak u ciebie? (Astrid)-Tak jak widzisz.Postanowiłam z Wichurką udać na poranny lot ty chyba też. (Ja)-Wiesz skoro już tu jesteś to co powiesz na mały wyścig, (Astrid)-Ty wiesz jak zabić nudę. Zaczeliśmy się scigać.To raz ja prowadziłem to raz Astrid.W końcu dolecieliśmy na drugą stronę Berk.Był remis. (Ja)-Ej oszukiwałaś. (Astrid)-Nie ty dałeś mi fory. (Ja)-Ja wódz Berk miał bym dawać fory takiej pięknej wojownice jak ty? (Astrid)-Uznajmy że był remis. (Ja)-Jestem za. Spojrzałem w chmury i przez chwile zamyśliłem się. (Astrid)-Halo tu Ziemia do Czkawki.Słyszysz mnie? (Ja)-Ciekawe czy ktoś by kiedyś pomyślał że można żyć w zgodzie ze smokami? (Astrid)-Pewnia tak ale prędzej by ktoś uznał że postradał zmysły. (Ja)-Pewnie tak. Astrid spojrzała mi w oczy dała buziaka a potem szybko skoczyła na Wichure. (Astrid)-Kto pierwszy w wiosce! Ta dziewczyna nigdy nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać.Najpierw uderza z całej siły w ramie a potem całuje w usta.Cała Astrid.Natychmiast wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i ścigaliśmy się do wioski.Teraz Szczerbatek mógł latać szybciej bo ulepszyłem mu ogon.Jednak gdy wylądowaliśmy w wiosce wszyscy zaczeli mnie pytać co się dzieję?Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi.Okazało się że wszystkie dzikie smoki uciekły z niewiadomych przyczyn z Berk i okolicznych wysp.Ale dlaczego?Przecierz sezon na składanie jaj dopiero za pare miesięcy.Nagle przyleciała mama. (Valka)-Czkawka wszystkie dzikie smoki uciekły z Berk i okolicznych wysp! (Ja)-Wiem ale dlaczego? (Valka)-Niestety nie wiem .Smoki natychmiast zaczeły odlatywać jakby się czegoś bały. (Ja)-Śledzik sprawdz wszystkie możliwe przyczyny zniknięcia smoków. (Śledzik)-Dobrze Czkawka. (Ja)-Miczyk i Szpadka w przeszukajcie okoliczne wyspy może coś znajdziecie. (Mieczyk i Szpadka)-A co zrobimy jak to znajdziemy? (Ja)-Po prostu mi powiedzcie.Sączysmark popytaj innych wikingów czy z ich smokami wszystko w porządku. (Sączysmark)-Łatwiejszego zadania nie mogłeś wymyślić? (Ja)-Eret ty sprawdz stan smoków z wodnej klasy. (Eret)-Ide to sprawdzić. (Ja)-Astrid ty sprawdz czy niema czegoś na Berk co mogło przestraszyć smoki. (Astrid)-Dobra. Udałem się do Pyskacza spytać się czy on czegoś nie zauwarzył. (Pyskacz)-O Czkawka miło cię widzieć. (Ja)-Witaj Pyskacz. (Pyskacz)-Widzę że coś cię martwi. (Ja)-Oturz cześć smoków uciekła z wyspy może ty wiesz co się dzieję? (Pyskacz)-Faktycznie zauważyłem że jakoś mam mniej roboty.Ale pomóc ci nie moge. (Ja)-Myślałem że ty znasz odpowiedz. (Pyskacz)-Czasem kiedy szukamy odpowiedzi nie zauważamy że mamy ją tuż pod nosem.Ale kiedy zajmujemy się zwykłymi sprawami odpowiedz nasuwa się sama. (Ja)-Dzięki za radę. Przez caly dzień dręczyło mnie to pytanie co się stało ze smokami?Śledzik miał pare ciekawych teori ale żadna z nich nie dawła odpowiedzi na pytanie.Bliźniacy tylko coś wysadzili i znalazły tylko kłopoty.Sączysmark niczego się nie dowiedział,Eret nie spotkał żadnego wodnego smoka.Zaś Astrid jeszcze nie wróciła.Martwiło mnie to.Jak tata to wszystko wytrzymywał?Wtem usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi.Był to tylko Sven szukający swojego Straszliwca.Może o tym nie wspominał ale odzyskał mowe.Ale i tak mało mówi. (Ja)-Więc gdzie go ostatnio widziałeś? (Sven)-W twierdzy przy wejściu do piwnicy. (Ja)-No to tam chodzmy. Udaliśmy się do twierdzy.Smoka nigdzie tam nie było.Postanowiłem zejść do piwnicy.Sven został na górze.W piwnicy znajdowały się głównie zapasy żywności,stare tarcze i ozdoby na różne uroczystości.Usłyszałem jak coś krząta się pomiędzy tarczami.Chyba udało mi się znaleść smoka Svena.Pewnie zapach jedzenia go zwabił.Wtem uderzyłem się w jedną z tarcz przewracając przy tym pare.Zaczełem rozmasowywać głowe od nabitego guza.Wtem coś przykuło moją uwagę.W kącie pod jedną z tarcz leżał kawałek pergaminu .Podniosłem go i zaczełem czytać. Konie rozdziału dwunastego. 13. Urwana notatka. "Być może gorzej być nie może.Po tym jak Wrzeniec porzarł moją łajbę i omal nie porzarł mnie myślałem że nic gorszego mnie nie spotka.W końcu byłem sam na środku morza trzymający się paru desek.Wtem jednak usłyszałem jakiś przerażający szept może pisk.Nagle ujrzałem chmare tak chmare.Miały ciemne kolory żółte ślepia bez źrenic i po dwa wystające kły z pyska.Były rozmiarów wikinga i miały trójkątne skrzydła.Tyle udało mi się tylko dostrzec.Nazwałem je Mrocznymi Chimerami.Gdyby nie to że udało mi się ukryć pod pozostałościami łodzi niewiem czy bym pisał teraz tą notkatkę.Na ich widok zmroziło mi krew.Widziałem jak zabijają są 100 razy niebezpieczniejsze niż zwykłe smoki. Są w stanie z łatwością rozerwać prawie karzdego smoka na strzępy.Prawie bo.." I tu notatka się urywała.Odrazu wiedziałem kto to mógł napisać.Pergamin wyglądał na dość stary do tego znajomy charakter pisma i sposób opisania besti.Byłem prawie pewien że to notatka Borka Wielkiego musiał ją tutaj kiedyś zgubić.Twierdza to jeden z najstarszych budynków w wiosce.A piwnica jest jej najstarszą częścią.Jednak muszę to sprawdzić.Natychmiast wybiegłem z twierdzy z kawałkiem pergaminu w ręce.Wtem na mej drodze staneła Astrid. (Ja)-O hej Astrid udało ci się coś znaleść? (Astrid)-Niestety nie ale przynajmiej wiem że smoki są bezpieczne. (Ja)-Chyba jednak nie. (Astrid)-Jak to? Podałem notatke Astrid. (Astrid)-Czy to notatka Borka? (Ja)-Chyba tak. (Astrid)-Niema chyba.Jeśli to znów ktoś podłożył kartke jak było z wyspą nocy? (Ja)-Dlatego ide to sprawdzić. Udałem się z Astrid do domu Śledzika. (Śledzik)-O hej Astrid hej Czkawka proszę wejcie. (Ja)-Śledzik możesz to zobaczyć? Podałem kartke Śledzikowi.Odrazu się mu oczy zaświeciły jakby zobaczył skarb. (Śledzk)-A niech mnie!Gdzie to znalazłeś? (Ja)-Po prostu powiedz czy to prawdziwa notatka? (Śledzik)-W rzeczy samej to najprawdziwasza notatka Borka.Jednak na wszelki wypadek porównam z innymi.Przyjdzcie jutro. (Ja)-Dobrze przyjde jutro rano. Odprowadziłem Astrid do domu i dałem jej buziaka po czym udałem się do siebie.Bardzo mnie ciekawiło czy to była prawdziwa notatka.A może znowu ktoś ją podrobił jak ostatnio?A jeśli nie to czy jest ich więcej?Może jeśli to czy jest ta o Nocnych Furiach albo wyspie Nocy?Takie i jeszcze wiele innych pytań krąrzyło mi po głowie.Na niektóre z nich miałem poznać odpowiedz dopiero jutro.Spojrzałem na mordke który układał się już do snu.Postanowiłem też już powoli udać się w śwat snów bo niewiadomo co przyniesie nowy dzień.Obudziłem się rano.Przebrałem się ,przywitałem się z mamą i zjadłem śniadanie.Tak byłem przejęty odpowiedzią na moje pytania że postanowiłem przełożyć lot z Szczerbatkiem na troche puźniej.Pobiegłem do domu Śledzika i zapukałem do dzwi.Otworzył mi zaspany Śledzik. (Śledzik)-Nie mogłeś przyjść puźniej? (Ja)-Przepraszam ale Szczerbatek niema zwyczaju czekać na swój lot. (Śledzik)-No dobrze znam już odpowiedz.To jest prawdziwa notatka. (Ja)-Masz coś jeszcze? (Śledzik)-Kojarzysz może wyspe Łupieżców? (Ja)-Tak nawet nie wiesz jak. (Śledzik)-Oturz wspomniane smoki nawiedziły już tamtą wyspe .Z tego co udało mi się znaleść smoki te jeśli natrafią na jakoś wyspe niszczą ją dostrzędnia jak Krzykozgon ale najpierw wszystko tam zabijają.Oturz twierdząć po tym że wyspa Łupieżców jeszcze stoji coś musiało sprawić że smoki się wycofały ale co to nie mam bladego pojęcia. (Ja)-Dzięki Śledzik. W południe postanowiłem zrobić zebranie jeźdców na arenie.Wcześniej miałem pare spraw jak zwykle do załatwienia w wiosce no i oczywiście lot na Szczerbatku. Koniec rozdziału trzynastego. 14.Pora lecieć na wyspe Łupieżców. Udałem się do akademi.Na miejscu była już Astrid a zaraz przyszedł Śledzik.Potem doszedł jeszcze Sączysmark a bliźniaki jak zwykle się spuźniły. (Sączysmark)-Więc po co tutaj przyszedłem? (Mieczyk i Szpadka)-Właśnie przez to zebranie nie wiemy czy Wym czy Jot jest szybszy? (Ja)-Spokojnie chcem to właśnie wyjaśnić. (Mieczyk i Szpatka)-Wiesz który smok jest szybszy? (Ja)-Nie to .Chcem wyjaśnić po co tu jesteśmy? (Mieczyk i Szpadka)-Ale przed tem mówiłeś coś innego. (Sączysmark)-Możecie się zamknąć! Przez was marnuję tylko swój czas! (Ja)-Dzięki Sączysmark.Więc jak mówiłem zebrałem was tutaj bo znalazłem notatke na temat pewnego smoka.Oturz nie zapisano tam pełnej infotmacji o nim ale dowiedziałem się że na wyspie Łupieżców może znajdziemy jakieś wskazówki. (Sączysmark)-I tylko po to nas tu zebrałeś z powodu jakiegoś głupiego smoka którego nikt dawno nie widział? (Astrid)-Sączysmark uważaj do kogo mówisz. (Sączysmark)-Już dobra. Po spotkaniu w Smoczej Akademi postanowiłem jeszcze ulepszyć siodło na Szczerbatka.Nagle przyszła Astrid. (Astrid)-Jak tam kochanie? (Ja)-W porządku a u ciebie? (Astrid)-Nic słyszałam że podobno mamy lecieć na wyspe Łupieżców. (Ja)-Dobrze słyszałaś.Zresztą musze jeszcze podpisać tam rozejm więc przy okazji upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. (Astrid)-To kiedy lecimy? (Ja)-Za jakieś trzdziesci minut . Za trzydzieści minut byliśmy na placu.Wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy na wyspe Łupieżców.Podczas lotu nic specjalnego się nie wydarzyło poza tym że bliźniacy cały czas lecieli do góry nogami a Sączysmark ciągle popisywał się Szpadce.Wreszcie dolecieliśmy na miejsce.Wyspa Łupieżców równierz się zmieniła przez te pieć lat.Było tam troche więcej smoków.Tak samo jak na Berk każdy miał swojego smoka.Jest tam już więcej budowli i rzeźb okazało się że Łupieżcy całkiem nieźle rzeźbią.Wylądowaliśmy tuż przy hangarze na powitanie wyszedł nam Albert z łupieżcami. (Albert)-Czkawka wreszcie jesteś! (Ja)-Witaj Albercie. (Albert)-Moje kondolencje z powodu Stoika. (Ja)-Nie trzeba było. Kiedy ja podpisywałem rozejm reszta ekipy łaziła po wiosce.Troche się obawiałem co mogą zrobić bliźniaki .Mieczyk i Szpadka są w stanie doprowadzić nawet do wojny. (Albert)-To rozejm podpisany w czymś jeszcze moge pomóc? (Ja)-Właściwie to tak.Czy może wiesz coś o Mrocznych Chimerach? (Albert)-Każdy Łupieżca nienawidzi tych besti. (Ja)-Czemu? (Albert)-Dawno temu były czasy kiedy ta wyspa była równie urodzajna co Berk.Mieszkało tu nawet plemię wikingów.Jednak pewnego dnia kiedy przedtem wszytskie smoki uciekły z tej wyspy .Zwierzęta zaczeły panikować.Nad wyspą Łupieżców pojawiła się ciemna chmura.Z tej chmmury wyleciały smoki które spustoszyły tą wyspe.Od tamtego dnia moja wyspa stała się nie urodzajna i uboga w jakiekolwiek surowce a smoki stały się dziksze.Mroczne Chimery zaś znikły i nikt ich już nie widział. (Ja)-Niewiedziałem że ktoś poza Borkiem spotkał te smoki.Powiedziałem. (Albert)-Mało ktokolwiek onich wie. Po rozmowie z Albertem zebrałem jeźdców i polecieliśmy na Berk. 15.Bitwa w mrocznej chmurze . Kiedy wracaliśmy pogoda raptownie zaczeła się zmieniać.Niebo zrobiło się szare .Zdawało się że promienie słońca zanikły.Zrobiło się nagle chłodno.Ale ta pogoda nie była jedyną niespodzianką jaką mieliśmy zastać.Gdy lecieliśmy mineła nas chmara dzikich smoków uciekająca przed czymś.Śledzik omal nie spadł z Sztukomiens a bliźniaki nawet staciły ochote na żarty.Wtem prawie nad Berk ujrzeliśmy przerażający widok.Ludzie i ich smoki byli ogarnięci paniką zaś nad wyspą krążyła wielka czarna chmura.Natychmiast wylądowałem na placu i zaczełem pytać się co się dzieje. (Ja)-Mamo co się dzieje ?Czemu smoki i wikngowie panikują? (Valka)-Niewiem rano było wszystko w porządku.Ale czuje że to nie jest chmura. Mama nagle zaczeła patrzeć w górę. (Valka)-To są smoki. (Ja)-Mamo zabierz mieszkańców na jakoś bezpieczną wyspe. (Valka)-Dobrze. (Astrid)-Słyszałam że potrzebujesz pomocy. (Ja)-Słuchaj Astrid.Obawiam się że są to te same smoki o których znaleźliśmy ostatnio notatke.Błagam cię uciekaj z tąd. (Astrid)-Ja nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson mam zostawić mego ukochanego w potrzebie.Zapomnij! (Sączysmark)-To co robimy? (Ja)-Śledzik wiesz coś może? (Śledzik)-Z tego to wiedzę to smoki te gromadzą się w stadach więc może jak je rozdzielimy będziemy mieli większe szanse na pokonanie je. (Ja)-Trzeba je czymś zając.Niewiem może jakoś zdenerwować. (Mieczyk i Szpadka.)-Ktoś powiedział zdenerwować?Lepiej nie mogłeś trafić. (Ja)-Mieczyk Szpadka w polecicie z Sączysmarkiem .Musiecie rozproszyć te bestie i sprawdzić co potrafią. (Sączysmark)-Załatwione. (Eret)-Ej a ja!Nie to że narzekam ale nie lubie tak stać i patrzeć. (Ja)-Ty pomórz bliźniakom.Tym bardziej uda nam się je rozdzielic tym większe sznase że przeżyjemy. (Astrid)-Znam to spojrzenie.Masz jakiś plan. (Ja)-Przyda mi się twoja pomoc.Ale najpierw jakby coś się stało. Pocałowałem ją namiętnie ona odzajemniła pocałunek. (Astrid)-Ty to zasze umiesz wybrać chwile. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka.Wzibiliśmy się w góre. (Ja)-Dobra mordko tym razem nie ma żartów. (Szczerbatek)-Raa. Lecieliśmy w górę.W powetrzu widziałem jak przyjaciele walczą z tamtymi smokami.Mieczyk i Szpadka starali się na początku tylko rozdzielić smoki,potem się pokłucili a potem zrobili niezłą eksplozję.Mimo to smoki były nie draśnięte.Eret starał się zgubić smoki między skałami .Ale smoki były piekielnie zwinne.Sączysmark starał się uciekać.Jednak Hakokieł zrobił coś czego Smark się nie spodziewał.Cały się zapalił i wleciał w stado Mrocznych Chimer.Zaraz po ty wyleciał walcząc przy tym z paroma.Na szczęście Astrid wraz z Wichurą pomogły w walce.Leciałem wyżej.Strzeliłem w te bestie.Spojrzały na mnie swoimi pustymi żółtymi ślepiami. (Szczerbatek)-Wraaa!!! (Mroczna Chiemra)-Hmmmmrraa!! Smoki te miały przeraźliwy ryk przypominający pisk. (Ja)-W leciece ja je odciągne od wyspy! (Śledzik)-Jesteś pewien że to bezpieczne? (Ja)-Pewnie nie ale jesteśmy wikngami.To ryzyko zawodowe. Sczerbatek strzelił pare razy plazmą w te smoki.Wściekły się . Zaczeliśmy odalać się od wyspy zaś Mroczne Chimery za nami.Byliśmy dostatecznie daleko od Berk.Niestety Szczerbkowi skączyły się strzały.Wyjełem więc Piekło.Byłem gotów do walki gdy nagle pojawiła się Astrid. (Ja)-Co tutaj robisz? (Astrid)-Pomagam ci i nie zgadniesz jakiego smoka spotkałam po drodze. (Ja)-Po tobie wszystkiego mogę się spodziewać. (Krzykozgon)-Wraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! (Ja)-Ale jak ci się udało go znaleść? (Astrid)-Przypadek. (Ja)-Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Krzykozgon zioną ogniem w stado Mrocznych Chimer.Wraz z Astrid walczyliśmy z tymi smokami.Kiedy myśleliśmy że już wygraliśmy jakiś smok zioną w nas ogniem.Udało nam się go uniknąć.Jednak kiedy ta chmara uciekała porwała nas wraz ze Szczerbatkiem.Stracilem przytomność a ostatnie co widziałem to Astrid . Koniec rozdziału piętnastego. 16.Nieznana wyspa. Niewiem jak długo byłem nieprztomny.Obudziłem się na jakieś wyspie.Strasznie bolała mnie głowa.Po tamtych smokach nie było śladu.Właśnie smokach!Gdzie jest Szczerbatek?!Natychmiast wstałem.Zaczełem się rozglądać za Szczerbatkiem.Nawoływałem go i nic.Najwyraźniej musiał znaleść się gdzieś indziej.Mam nadzieję że nic mu nie jest.Zaczełem się rozglądać po wyspie.Plaża była jak plaża.Zwykły piasek może taki bardziej szary ale nic szczegulnego.Musze dowiedzieć się gdzie konkretnie jestem.Powstanowiłem wejść w głąb wyspy.Wszędzie były drzewa iglaste.Trawa była jasno zielona.Nie spotkałem smoków poza Straszliwcami.Uznałem że dalsze błądzenie po wyspie niema sensu do tego zaczeło się ściemniać.Postanowiłem przenocować a jutro zobaczyć co dalej.Obudziłem się gdzieś wześnie rano.Chce wstać ale coś trzyma mnie za proteze.Patrze a to Zaduśny Zdech. (Ja)-Witaj mały.Możesz puścić moją proteze. (Zdech)-Wraa. Smok odsuną się od mojej sztucznej nogi.Zwykle te smoki za nic nie chcą puścić czegos co jest z metalu. (Ja)-Obawiam się że nie jesteś sam. Smok popatrzał się tylko na mnie.Zaraz za krzaków wyfruneło stado tych smoków.Natychmiast zaczełem uciekać.Smoki jak smoki.Ale jak mnie dopadną to nie wiem czy uciekne z tej wyspy.Uciekałem gdy nagle za drzewa wyskoczył Szczerbatek. (Sczerbatek)-Wraaa!!! Zdechy uciekły. (Ja)-Dzięki Mordko.Chodzmy już lepiej z tego lasu nim jeszcze nas coś tu spotka. Wyszliśmy na plaże.Może i nie jest to bezpieczne miejsce ale bezpieczniejsze od tamtego lasu.Nagle pojawiły się jakieś smoki.Nigdy ich nie widziałem.Miały błoniaste skrzydła i nie duże kolce od głowy po ogon.Były różnych kolorów i niewyglądały groźnie.Zaczełem się im przyglądać.Wyjełem swój rysownik i zaczełem je rysować.Nagle zauważył mnie jeden.Spojrzał na mnie i poinformował stado że tu jestem.Smok zaczeły mi się przyglądać.Nie uciekały nie warczały i zachowywały się jakby się nic nie stało.Zupełnie jakby widok człowieka był dla nich codzienością.Zaczełem do nich podchodzić.Smoki zaczeły coraz bardziej mi się przyglądać.Podałem jednemu rybę.On po prostu podszedł i ją sobie wzioł.Zwykle przecierz smoki ostrożnie podchodzą do ludzi.A może ktoś po prostu je wytresował?Tego nie wiem ale od razu polubiły mnie i Szczerbatka.Któryś ze smoków przyniósł patyk i położy mi go po nogami.Rzuciłem patyk w stronę morza.Zaraz za nim rzuciło się całe stado tych smoków.Natychmiast jeden z nich spowrotem mi go przyniół. (Ja)-Jak myślisz mordko nowy gatunek? (Mordka)-Frfr. (Ja)-Jak by je tu nazwać?Dobra to się puźniej wymyśli.Na razie trzeba zobaczyć na jakiej wyspie jesteśmy? Zaczełem oglądać ogon Szczerbatka.Był w porządku na całe szczęście.Wsiadłem na mordke i polecieliśmy na najwyszą górę na tej wyspie.Widać było z niej całą wyspę.Widać było tamten las w którym goniły mnie Zaduśne Zdechy.Tamtą plażę na której się znalazłem.Wyspa była pełna drzew a sama góra nimi porośnięta.Z góry zauważyłem pare Koszmarów Ponocników i Drzewokosy.Udało się też spotkać Zembiroga.Nagle usłyszałem szelest.Za drzew wyszły tamte smoki co na plaży.Staneły obok Szczerbatka a potem zaczeły się z nim bawić w berka.Zabawnie to wyglądało (Ja)-Chyba wiem jak wasz gatunek nazwe.Płetwojump! Niewiem czy to jest dobra nazwa ale według mi pasuje.Postanowiłem zrobić rysunek tej wyspy.Troche mo to zajeło ale skączyłem nim mineły dwie godziny. (Ja)-Dobra Mordko czas się zbierać. (Mordka)-Wrrr! (Ja)-Tak wiem że chciałbyś jeszcze pobawić się z nowymi przyjaciółmi ale musimy lecieć. (Mordka)-Wrrr! (Ja)-Nie z tego powodu warczysz? Nagle za drzew wyłonił się niezadowolony Zembiróg Zamkogłowy.Chciał nas zatakować i Płetwojumpy które nic se z tego nie robiły. (Szczerbatek)-Wraaa!!! (Zembiróg)-Raa!! (Płetwojumpy)-.... Smok zaczą atakować wpiewr tamte smoki jednak one zachowywały się jak gdyby nigdy nic.Chciałem uspokoć tamtego smoka ale on już podpalił gaz.Szczerbatek przed eksplozją zdołał mnie zakryć swoimi skrzydłami.Wtem źrenice tamtych smoków zmniejszyły się .Gady wysuneły zęby i wydały z siebie donośny ryk poczym rzuciły się na tamtego smoka.Zembiróg odleciał cały podrapany i pogryziony przez tamte smoki.Dziwne że wcześniej nie reagowały.Po chwili smoki znów sie uspokoiły i zachowywały się jakby nic się nie stało.Postanowiłem wrócić z mordką na Berk.Mam w planach jeszcze odwiedzić tą wyspę którą nazwałem Wyspą Tundry. Koniec rozdziału szesnastego. 17.Powrót i wyznanie. Odlecieliśmy z wyspy.Dzięki temu że miałem mape wiedziałem jak wrócić na Berk.Kiedy wróciliśmy do wioski wszyscy do nas podbiegli i zaczeli pytać gdzie byliśmy.Wszyscy się ucieszli że odnaleźliśmy się jednak najbardziej ucieszyła się jedna osoba.Astrid staneła przedemną.Najpierw uderzyła mnie w twarz. (Astrid)-To za to że znowu zniknołeś. Wiedziałem co chce zrobić jednak ja byłem pierwszy.Pocałowałem ją namiętnie w usta.Przez chwile świat dla nas przestał istnieć cieszyliśmy się chwilą jednak czasem trzeba wrócić na ziemię.Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. (Ja)-Tęskniłem za tobą. (Astrid)-Ja równierz. (Sączysmark)-Ej zakochani nie chcę wam przerywać ale chyba mamy prawo wiedzieć gdzie byłeś? (Ja)-Tamte smoki co zatakowały Berk porwały mnie i Szczerbatka kiedy odzyskałem przytomność znalazłem się na wyspie pełnej drzew. (Śledzik)-Aha.Ale nie ma tych smoków? (Ja)-Od tamtej pory ich niewidziałem więc chyba nie. Natychmiast po przywitaniu się z przyjaciółmi i ukochaną udałem się do domu gdzie zastałem mame. (Ja)-Cześć mamo. (Valka)-Czkawka gdzie byłeś?Martwiłam się o ciebie. (Ja)-Długa historia. (Valka)-Zrobiłam właśnie obiad może coś zjesz? (Ja)-Pewnie. Mama nie robiła dobrego jedzenia jednak niektóre rzeczy dobrze jej wychodziły.Na całe szczęście dzisiaj na obiad była ryba.Po obiedzie i rozmową z mamą udałem się do wioski.W końcu trzeba sprawdzić czy coś mnie pomineło gdy nie było mnie w wiosce. Z perspektywy Astrid. Kiedy Czkawka znikną zaczełam się o niego martwić.Gdy te smoki go porwały próbowałam je jakoś dogonić ale zgubiłam je po jakiś 5 minutach.Potem szukałam go z jeźdcami.Niestety nie znaleźliśmy go.A kiedy w końcu się znalazł się byłam szczęśliwa.Co prawda uderzyłam go w twarz ale to za to że nie znalazł się wcześniej.Chciałam go pocałować ale on mnie ubiegł.Wydawało mi się że ta chwila trwała wiecznie.Nie moge oderwać się od jego spojrzenia te dziko zielone oczy nieda się od niego tak łatwo oderwać spojrzenia.Udałam się na lot z Wichurą.Miło jest tak czasem oderwać się od codzieności. Z perspektywy Czkawki. W wiosce nie było specjalnie dużo roboty.Pomogłem przy łowieniu ryb i przy zapędzaniu jaków do zagrody.Gdy wróciłem do domu ciągle myślałem o Astrid.O jej miłym uśmiechu i oczach błękitnych jak morze.Zastanawiałem się tak jeszcze dłuszą chwilę.Postanowiłem udać się do kuźni .Był już wieczór więc nie było tam specjalnie dużo osób,Wziełem najlepszy metal i niebieski szafir.Postanowiłem oświadczyć się Astrid.Mineło jakieś 4 godziny nim skączyłem ale było warto.Srebna obrączka z niebieskim szafirem w środku była prawie gotowa.Prawie bo czegoś tam brakowało.Czegoś w stylu Astrid.Nagle obok przebiegł Śmiertnik Zębacz.Oczywiście brakuje kolców.Wykonałem niewielkie złote koloce które doczepiłem do obrączki.Pierścionek był gotowy .Tylko kiedy jej go wręczyć? Kto zgadnie gdzie Czkawka oświadczy się Astrid dostanie dedykt. Dedykt dla Bluefury i Użytkownika wiki 178.181.182.20. Oboje zgadli. Postanowiłem że zabiore ją w specjalne miejsce.Postanowiłem zabrać ją tam jutro wieczorem. Z perspektywy Astrid. Wstanełam rano.Zrobiłam jak zwykle poraną toalete przebrałam się i udałam się na śniadanie.Wichura tylko czekała w kuchni aż dam jej coś do jedzenie. (Wichura)-Wraw. (Ja)-Wichurko poczekaj chwilke. Smoczyca pokiwała głową .Dałam jej kurczaka a potem sama coś zjadłam.Niespodziewanie usłyszałam pukanie do dzwi.Otworzyłam dzwi a przed nimi stał Czkawka a tuż za nim Szczerbatek. (Ja)-Hej co cię tu sprowadza? (Czkawka)-Witaj Astrid, może dzisiaj wybrałabyś się ze mną na krótki lot? (Ja)-Czemu nie.A o ktorej? (Czkawka)-Dziś przed zachodem słońca. (Ja)-No dobrze. (Czkawka)-To ja musze na razie lecieć pa. (Ja)-Narazie. Zastanawiało mnie nawet przez chwile po co zaprosił mnie na ten lot?Reszta dnia przebiegła dość zwyczajnie.Jak zwykle odbyły się smocze wyścigi i wygrałam ja.Chociarz musze przyznać że Czkawka też miał wtedy szanse.Przez reszte dnia unikał mnie niewiedziałam wtedy czemu.W końcu nadeszła pora umówionego lotu.Udałam się nad Krucze Urwisko gdzie zwykle spotykałam się z Czkawką.On już tam czekał .Siedział jak zwykle na kamieniu i coś rysował.Wtem spojrzał na mnie swymi zielonymi pięknymi oczami. (Czkawka)-Dobrze że jesteś. (Ja)-Do dokad mamy lecieć? (Czkawka)-Zobaczysz. Był dzisiaj wyjątkowo tajemniczy .Wsiedliśmy na smoki i lecieliśmy pośród chmur.Podczas lotu nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie.Wtem zobaczyłam góre lodową. (Ja)-Czkawka powiesz w końcu gdzie lecimy? (Czkawka)-Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. Wlecieliśmy tunelem przez lodową wyspę.Już wiedziałam gdzie jesteśmy. (Ja)-Czy to nie Smocze Sanktarium? (Czkawka)-Zgadza się. Wylecieliśmy z tunelu.Wtem ujrzałam widok jak z jakieś bajki.Wewnątrz sanktuarium była wszędzie jakaś rosliność.Wokół jeziorka w ktorym mieszkał niegdyś Oszołomostrach latały smoki przerużnych gatunków.Na skalnych pułkach rosły kwiaty o pięknych barwach i cudownym zapachu.Zaś światło odbijające się od lodowego sufitu dodawało dodatkowego uroku temu miejscu. (Ja)-Czkawka jak tu pięknie.Wygląda jakby Drago nigdy nawet nie tkną tego miejsca. (Czkawka)-Wiem ale nie to chciałem ci pokazać.Chodź za mną. Poszłam za Czkawką.Weszliśmy do lodowej jaskini.Światło odbijające sie od jej ścian dodawało magi temu miejscu.Sople połyskiwały niczym kryształy a podłoga wyglądała jakby była zrobiona ze szkła. (Czkawka)-Wiesz jak bardzo ciebie kocham. (Ja)-A ty wiesz jak ja ciebie. Wtem Czkawka uklękł i wyją pięknie zdobione pudełko zaś w nim srebny pierścionek ze złotymi kolcami i niebieskim kamieniem w środku. (Czkawka)-Astrid Hofferson czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym wikingiem na świecie? Byłam zaskoczona. (Ja)-Tak oczywiście i jeszcze raz tak! Nałożył mi pierścionek na palec a potem się pocałowaliśmy.Cieszyłam się jak dziecko.Mój ukochany mi się oświadczył! Po pocałunku udaliśmy się na lot wokół sanktuarium. (Ja)-Czkawka? (Czkawka)-Co? (Ja)-Kiedy powiemy wiosce? (Czkawka)-Skoro prędzej czy puźniej się dowiedzą to choćby i dziś. (Ja)-Kocham cię. Czkawka)-Ja ciebie też. 18.Świętowanie. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Po zwiedzeniu sanktuarium i rozmową z Astrid wróciliśmy do wioski.Większość osady już spała.Pocałowałem moją narzeczoną i udaliśmy się do domów.Kiedy weszłem do domu staneła przed demną mama. (Valka)-A czemu wracasz tak puźno Czkawka? (Ja)-Mamo to najszczęśliwszy dzień w mojim życiu! (Valka)-Nie rozumiem.Możesz mówić jaśniej? (Ja)-Mamo oświadczyłem się Astrid! (Valka)-To cudownie trzeba wszystkim teraz powiedzieć! (Ja)-Mamo stój dobrze wiesz że ludzie to nie smoki i śpią o tej porze. (Valka)-Już dobrze .Po prostu cieszę się że mój syn się wreszcie oświadczył.A tak wougle kiedy impreza z tej okazji? (Ja)-Jeszcze nie wiem.Ale mamo prosze cię nie mów tego jeszcze .Sam mam zamiar to ogłosić. (Valka)-No doobrze.To doranoc synu. (Ja)-Dobranoc. Udałem się spać.Musze mieć siły na jutro bo niewiem czy będę miał spokój.Mordka jak zwykle ułożyl się na kamieniu i zasną.Jak tylko wstałem przebrałem się i udałem się na śniadanie.Nagle ktoś zapukał do dzwi.Była to Astrid. (Astrid)-To jak idziemy? (Ja)-Już poczekaj tylko nałoże Szczerbatkowi siodło. (Valka)-O witam przyszłą synową. (Astrid)-Dzień dobry. (Ja)-To idziemy.Narazie mamo. Szliśmy przez wioske na arene gdzie miały odbyć się smocze wyścigi.Jak zwykle wyścigi się odbyły.Zremisowałem z Astrid.Udałem się na miejsce wodza wraz z narzyczoną. (Ja)-Drodzy mieszkańcy Berk.Wiem że smocze wyścigi się skączyły i zapewne zachwile wrócicie do swych codzienych obowiązków.Jednak nim się rozejdziecie ja z Astrid chciałem coś ogłośić.Oświadczyłem się mej ukochanej! Wikingowie zaczeli się cieszyć i nam gratulować.Bal zarenczynowy odbył się wieczorem.Wszyscy pili jedli i świetnie się bawlili do białego rana. Z perspektywy Szczerbatka. To co mówią smoki ludzie nie rozumieją mogą się jedynie domyślać. Wszyscy dzisiaj mieli wyjątkowo dobry nastrój.Wyjątkowo bo to wikingowie a oni rzadko go mają.Wieczorem wszyscy zarowno smoki jak i wikingowie udali się do twierdzy.Oczywiście ja z Czkawką też tam byłem.Czkawka cały czas spędzał z Astrid.Mówił że niedługo zamieszka z nami.Ucieszyłem się na tę wieść bo lubie Astrid i Wichurę.Wszyscy świetnie bawili się na przyjęciu.Było tam dużo jedzenia.A wszyscy świetnie się bawili.Smark z Mieczykiem i Śledzikiem założyli się kto więcej wipije padli nim mineły trzy godziny.Smoki bawiły się równie dobrze co wikingowie.Owszem było pare wypałów ale naszczęście nic się nie spaliło.Chociarz muszę przyzanć że było blisko.Jot i Wym cały czas podkradali bliźniakom jedzenie.Przez to bliźniacy urządzili niezłą bujkę.Sztukomiens po jakimś czasie dobrej zabawy ułożyła się w końcie i zasnela.Hakokieł zaś no cóż omal nie pomylił Smarka z przystawką. Ale co miał zrobić jak ten tak pysznie pachniał kurczakiem i rybą?Wichura popisywała się przed innymi Zębaczami swoją celnością strzelając w owce.Niewiem czy Czkawkce to się spodoba jak się dowie.Chmuroskok zawisł nad stołem i podkradał jedzenie.Biedak od dłuszego czasu jest na diecie.Czaszkochrup Siadł po prostu obok Ereta i mu towarzyszył.Nie dziwie się Eret ma słabą głowe.Wikingowie mają niezłe urwanie głowy z nami.Postanowiłem wyjść na chwile na zewnątrz zaczerpnoć świeżego powietrza.Na dworze było już ciemno.Przypominały mi się czasy nim straciłem lotke.Przyjemnie było wybrać się na nocny lot w środku nocy i rozprostować skrzydła.Ale to było nim poznałem Czkawke.Od tatego czasu moje życie bardzo się zmieniło.Poznałem Czkawke,ekipę,całą wioskę,potem jeszcze pokonałem Czerwoną Śmierć,poznałem mame Czkawki i Chmuroskoka i samego Oszołomostracha.Szkoda jednak że ten drugi mnie opętał.Może niektóre żeczy wtedy by się nie wydarzyły?Dobrze że mam przyjaciół i Czkawke bez nich niewiem co bym zrobił.Kiedy tak myślałem usłyszałem jakiś dziwny dzwięk.Nie podobny do ani rzadnego smoka ani rzadnego wikinga ani zwierzęcia które znałem.Aczykolwiek wydawał mi się znajomy.Jakby ten dzwięk utkną gdzięś głęboko w mojej podświadomości i przepadł a teraz powrócił.Nie mogłem sobie przypmnieć co znaczy.Czy wydawał je jakiś smok,wiking czy inna istota?A może to tylko moje urojenia spowodowane nadmiarem wspomnień?Mam nadzieje że to nie ten zły Oszołomostrach.Na jego myśl aż ciarki mnie przechodzą.Czy powinieniem zawiadomić Czkawkę czy sam to sprawdzić?Postanowiłem pujść na żywioł i sam to sprawdzić.Nagle pojawiła się Wichura. (Wichura)-Hej Szczerbatek co jest? (Ja)-Słyszysz może jakiś dziwny dzwięk? (Wichura)-Chodzi ci o ten co ludzie zwą ciszą czy może ten który tylko twoje uszy słyszą? (Ja)-Co masz do mojich uszu?A tak wougle nie ważne sam to sprawdze. (Wichura)-Nie powinieneś zawiadomić kogoś z ludzi? (Ja)-Wątpie by któryś był teraz przy zdrowych zmysłach. (Wichura)-Racja.Czekaj ide z tobą. (Ja)-Jak chcesz. Udaliśmy się za dzwiękiem.Szliśmy tak z jakiś czas.W końcu zawędrowaliśmy w sam środek lasu z kąd wydobywał się ten dzwięk.Wyjrzeliśmy za drzew.Wtem ujrzeliśmy... Konic rozdziału osiemnastego potrzymam was w tym napięciu co najmniej do jutra. 19.Czarna postać i dziwny sen. Wyjrzeliśmy za drzew wtem ujrzeliśmy czarną postać o fioletowych oczach.Był zbudowany jak człowiek ale oczy miał jak smok.Zaś spojrzenie jak demon.Nie zdołaliśmy ujrzeć jego twarzy.Trzymał w ręku czarny ogień.Zaśmiał się przerażliwie wydając dzwięk jak rzadna inna istota.Byliśmy przerażeni.Wtem istota spojrzała na nas.Zawarczałem na to zaś Wichura nastroszyła kolce.Wtem ta istota strzeliła w nas tym czarnym ogniem.Niewiedziałem co to bądż kto?Ale na widok tej istoty wpadłem w Furię.Natychmiast zaświeciły mi się kolce.Poczułem w sobie gniew.Strzeliłem w tę istotę.Stworzenie dostało uderzyło o pare drzew wstało spojrzało na mnie a potem zaśmiało się i znikło. (Wichura)-Co to było? (Ja)-Nie wiem ale nie nazwałbym tego człowiekiem smokiem też nie. (Wichura)-Może lepiej wracajmy. (Ja)-No dobrze. Wróciliśmy do wioski.Gdy Czkawka mnie zobaczył zaraz zaczą się pytać co się stało?No tak zapomniałem że nadal byłem wtedy w Furii. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Zabawa na imprezie była świetna.Jednak kiedy z Astrid zauważyliśmy że naszych smoków niema zaczeliśmy się martwić.Zaczeliśmy się za nimi rozglądać.Wyszłem na dwór gdy nagle dostrzegłem Mordkę.Był w Furii.Dość niespokojny.Zmartwiłem się bo on nigdy nie wpada w Furię z byle powodu.Coś się musiało stać.Ale co? (Valka)-Twój smok jest niespokojny i rozgniewany.Jakby poczuł jakiś głęboki gniew którego dawno nie czuł. (Astrid)-A co z Wichurą? (Valka)-Jest tylko troche przestraszona poza tym nic jej nie jest. (Śledzik)-Czkawka Astrid co się stało? (Ja)-Szczerbatek wpadł w Furię niewiemy dlaczego. (Eret)-Może zatakował go jakiś smok? (Ja)-Szczerbatek nigdy nie używa Furi przy walce z zwykłym smokiem musiał to być Oszołomostach albo coś innego. (Valka)-Nie wiem co go sprowokowało ale co kolwiek to było napewno jest groźne.Radze wam wszystkim pujść do domów. (Ja)-Masz racje.Jutro ustalimy co się stało.A narazie życze wszystkim dobranoc. (Sączysmark)-Czyli koniec imprezy? Wszyscy rozeszli się do domów.Ja równierz.Udałem się do swego pokoju położyłem się na łóżku i zasnełem .Byłem zbyt zmęczony tym wszystkim.Zastanawiało mnie co sprowokowało Szczerbatka.Co kolwiek to było?Ustale to jutro. Z perspektywy Szczerbatka. Udałem się do siebie.Ułożyłem się wygodnie na swoim kamieniu.Chciałem powiedzieć Czkawce o tym całym zajściu ale niestety ludzie nas nie rozumieją.Przez dwie godziny nie mogłem zasnąć.Wszystko przez ten niepokój związany z tym czymś w lesie.W końcu udało mi się zasnąć. Budze się.Wszędzie jest ciemno.Słysze znajome głosy.Głosy smoków.Jednak czy moje uszy mnie nie mylą?Czy to nie głosy Nocnych Furi?Zaczełem biec za dzwiękiem.W nadzieji że spotkam jakieś Nocne Furie.Jednak ciągle tak biegne i nic nie widze.Nagle dostrzegam szary płomień.Ognisko pali się gdzieś w końcie mroku.Podchodze do niego.Jednak gdy do niego podchodze wyłania się czarna postać o fioletowych oczach.Patrzy na mnie wrogo.Unosi się nad demną.Patrzy na mnie z góry.Chcem coś zrobić lecz czuję się bezradny.Ciemna postać porzera szary płomień.A potem idzie w mojim kierunku.Nagle budze się.Nagle wszystko się rozpływa w mroku.Nagle pojawia się światło.Otwieram oczy.Budzę się.Na całe szczęscie był to tylko sen. Rozglądam się po pokoju. (Czkawka)-O widzę że ktoś dzisiaj zaspał. (Ja)-Nie dziw się. (Czkawka)-Niemartw się miałeś prawo.O już dziesiąta.Choć Mordko musimy już iść.Puźniej polatamy. (Ja)-Nie to mnie martwi. Z perspektywy Czkawki. Budze się.O dziwo nie przez Szczerbatka.Co dziwniejsze mój smok jeszcze śpi.A z doświadczenia wiem że to nie jest do niego podobne.Ale cóż pewnie miał ciężką noc jak zresztą wszyscy.Udałem się na poraną tolaletę przebrałem się.Szczerbatek sie w końcu obudził.Patrze przez okno i widze jak już puźno.Na szybko zjadłem śniadanie mama jeszcze spała.I wybiegłem z domu do SA.Część jeźdców już była w akademi czyli Astrid,Eret i bliźniacy.Chociarz niewiem czy ich liczyć bo oni spali na stojąco. (Ja)-Już jestem przepraszam za spuźnienie. (Astrid)-Nie przepraszaj niema jeszcze części jeźdców. (Ja)-Co z nimi?Spytałem patrząc na bliźniaków. (Eret)-Oni chyba śpią.Dziwnie śpią. (Szpadka)-Co się stało? (Mieczyk)-A niewiem. I nadal spali. (Ja)-A co z resztą? (Astrid)-Chyba jeszcze w łóżkach. (Ja)-Wiecie co chyba z dzisiejszych ćwieczeń nic nie będzie.Daje wam wolne. (Eret)-A co z nimi? (Ja)-Wymyśl coś ja niemam do tego dzisiaj głowy. Nagle do akademi wbiegł zaspany Śledzik. (Śledzik)-Przepraszam za spuźnienie. (Ja)-Nic nie szkodzi.I tak dzisiaj nie będzie zajęć. (Śledzik)-Musze coś powiedzieć.Otuż... Nagle zdanie Śledzika przerwały bliźniaki. (Mieczyk)-Nienawidzę cię głupia owco. (Szpadka)-Zamilcz bo śmierdzi ci z japy jak z butów Smarka. (Mieczyk)-Ta a ty... I przestali się kłucić bo zasneli. (Eret)-Czy oni muszą kłucić się nawet przez sen? (Ja)-Nieważne .Śledzik to co chciałeś powiedzieć? (Śledzik)-Bo wiecie że Sztukomiens zdarza się lunatykować.I właśnie dzisiejszej nocy lunatykowała.Poszłem za nią chcąc odprowadzić ją do domu.Ale kiedy tak szłem zobaczyłem jakoś czarną postać z fioletowymi oczami.Na początku myślałem że to sen.Ale to coś na mnie spojrzało a potem znikneło. (Ja)-Śledzik ale może to był tylko sen?W końcu kto mormalny zapuszcza się w sam środek lasu w środku nocy? (Bliźniacy)-Eee my? (Astrid)-W się nie liczycie. (Śledzik)-Wątpie żeby to był sen bo gdy wróciłem to Sztukomiens była niespokojna. (Ja)-Dobra może jak wszyscy się wyśpią do niech przyjdą tu.Może ktoś widział coś jeszcze dziwnego. 20.Postrach w lesie. Nadeszło połódnie.Udało się posprzątać po imprezie i wreszcie się wyspać.Wszystko było w porządku nawet Szczerbatek się uspokoił.Miałem chwile wolnego więc postanowiłem wybrać się na krótki lot z Mordką.Wsiadłem na Mordke i poleciałem w chmury.Chociarz przez chwile był spokój.Co jak co ale wodzowanie to jednak męcząca praca.A będąc w powietrzu można wreszcie o wszystkim zapomnieć.Nie myśleć o niczym po prostu latać.Po chwili odpoczynku postanowiłem sprawdzić co tam w wiosce.Ze skoczyłem ze Szczerbatka kilkanaście metrów przed ziemią otworzyłem skrzydła i wylądowałem przed wioską.Nim zdążyłem wylądować podbiegł do mnie Gustaw ze swoim smokiem i z Sączysmarkiem. (Gustaw)-Czkawka w lesie.Tam coś jest.Widziałem tam kogoś .Niewiem co to było ale miało fioletowe oczy i bardzo szybko się poruszało. (Sączysmark)-Po pierwsze ja to pierwszy zobaczyłem.I był niewiem wyglądało jak człowiek ale zupełnie inaczej się zachowywało. (Ja)-Zaraz zaraz.Ale gdzie to widzieliście? (Gustaw)-W lesie dokładnie przy starym dębie. (Ja)-Zaprowadzcie mnie tam. Pobiegłem za Gustawem i Sączysmarkiem do lasu.Nic tam nie było poza starym drzewem i inną roślinością. (Sączysmark)-Niemożliwe.Przecierz niedawno był w tym dokładnie miejscu. (Ja)-Ale jesteście pewni?Może był to jakiś smok? (Sączysmark)-Nie nie wyglądał zupełnie jak człowiek.Może poza oczami . Wtem usłyszeliśmy jakiś szmer.Szczerbatek zaczą warczeć.Kiehokłak i Hakokieł też zaczeli się niespokojnie zachowywać.Nagle coś błyskawicznie przebiegło koło nas i tak znowu.W końcu Hakokieł strzelił ogniem w to coś.Nagle przystaneło.Był to chyba człowiek ały czarny bez twarzy jedynie z fioletoymi oczami. (Ja)-Kiem jesteś ?I co tu robisz?Odpowiedz jeśli nas rozumiesz. (Postać)-Byłem jednym z was . (Ja)-Nie rozumiem?Możesz mówić jaśniej? (Postać)-Mówie dość jasno.Powiedział i spojrzał z odrazą na smoki. Wtem postać strzeliła w smoki czymś w rodzaju dymu i zaczeła uciekać. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i z Smarkiem i Gustawem zaczeliśmy go gonić.Osoba uciekała dość szybko.Nawet Szczerbatek miał problemy z dogonięciem tego kogoś.Wtem postać się zatrzymała.Spojrzała na smoki i na nie zaryczała.Smoki Sączysmarka i Gustawa zatrzymały się i zawróciły.Tylko ja i Szczerbatek nadal goniliśmy tego kogoś.Wtem Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą i trafił.Postać się potkneła ale wstała. (Postać)-No tak smok Nocy mogłem to przewidzieć.Myślałem że wyłapałem je wszystkie. (Ja)-Zaraz zaraz to Szczerbatek nie jest sam? Postać znikneła zostawiając po sobie tylko martwą ciszę. Jutro będzi next o ile wougle ktoś to czyta.Sorry że nie było nexta ale zbrakło mi weny do tego musiałam przemyśleć czy jest sens pisania tego bloga. Zaraz po tym wróciliśmy do wioski.Długo mnie zastanawiało kim była ta postać?I o co mu chodziło że wyłapał wszystkie Nocne Furie?Czyżby przez niego Szczerbatek był sam?Poprosiłem Śledzika by poszukał odpowiedzi na pytania w bibliotece.Do tego sam musiałem odpowiedzieć na pare pytań .Udałem się więc do twierdzy gdzie wszyscy mieszkańcy byli już zebrani i tylko czekali na mnie.Usiadłem tam gdzie zwykle siedział tata.Czułem się dość nie swojo bo w końcu kiedyś to było jego miejsce.Ale cóż teraz to ja jestem wodzem.Po sali krążyły pytania na temat tego czegoś w lesie lub kogoś.Panował chałas.Szczerbatek warkną na znajdujących w sali i nagle zapadła cisza. (Ja)-Więc pewnie macie pytania i oczekujecie odpowiedzi co jest w tym lesie? (Gruby)-Znasz odpowiedz? (Ja)-Niestety nie.Niewiem co tam jest.Wiem że to napewno nie smok ani chyba nikt od Drago.Ale puki nie ustalimy co tam jest niech nikt się nie zbiża do lasu. (Phlegma)-A co jeśli ktoś to coś zauważy? (Ja)-Wtedy niech powie mi albo komuś z jeźdców.Jakieś pytania? Na sali nikt się nie odezwał.Zaraz po tym wszyscy się rozeszli.Ja postanowiłem udać się jeszcze na patrol.Przedtem jednak zajrzałem do kuźni Pyskacza by odebrać siodło dla Mordki.Wtem zatrzymał mnie Śledzik z jeźdcami. (Śledzik)-Czkawka chyba znalazłem coś na temat tego czegoś w lesie. (Ja)-To mów. (Śledzik)-Nie jestem pewnien ale to chyba coś w rodzaju demona. (Pyskacz)-Demon?Twu ! Spojrzał za siebie i spluną. (Ja)-Pyskacz co tutaj robisz? (Pyskacz)-Akurat przechodziłem i nie to że podsłuchiwałem po prostu usłyszałem waszą rozmowe. (Śledzik)-No więc to chyba coś w rodzaju demona.Niewiem jakieś stworzenie opętane przez złe moce.Albo najmag. (Sączysmark)-A co to jest? (Mieczyk)-Niewiem ale brzmi fajnie. (Śledzik)-Najmag to istota nieposiadająca twarzy opis z tego co widzieliście się raczej zgadza.Istota bardzo podobna do demona jednak jest w stanie przybrać cechy innych stworzeń.Nienawidzi wszystkiego co żyje i nie lubi światła mimo że jest na nie odporny.Niewiadomo skąd się wzieła . Next może jutro zależy bo wiadomo szkoła.Prosze o jakieś komętarze są dla mnie motywacją do pisania. 21.Wił. Rozmawialiśmy o wydarzenich w lesie .Oczywiście nie bliźniaki oni jak zwykle byli w swoim świecie.Wtem usłyszeliśmy jakiś krzyk.Pobiegliśmy do miejsca z kąd było go słychać.Widzieliśmy paru przerażonych wikingów i rozproszone smoki. (Ja)-Co się stało? (Wikng)-Coś przestraszyło smoki a potem zatakowało Svena. (Ja)-Nic ci nie jest? (Sven)-Nie dolicha.Stoje sobie spokojnie przy zagrodzie dla smoków gdy nagle coś wyskakuje ,smoki uciekają a mi omal nie połamało ręki. (Ja)-Możesz opisać to coś? (Sven)-Wiele nie widziałem ale chyba czarna postać z fioletowymi oczami. (Ja)-A wiesz gdzie pobiegło. (Sven)-W strone lasu. Pobiegłem z jeźdcami w stronę lasu.Tym razem wziełem Piekło na wszelki wypadek.Udało nam się zauważyć poruszający się po lesie cień.Natychmiast ruszyliśmy w jego stronę.Tym razem byliśmy przygotowani.Mieliśmy smoki i sieci na to coś.Za drzewami coś się chowało.Zarzuciliśy na to sieci i otoczyliśmy.Jednak nie złaplaiśmy tego czego się spodziewaliśmy.Naszym oczom ukazał się wiking. (Sączysmark)-Sven na Thora co tu robisz? (Śledzik)-Jakim cudem tu się pojawiłeś przecierz widzieliśmy jak zostajesz w wiosce nie biegłeś za nami. (Niby Sven)-Nie jestem Sven jestem Wiłem. (Bliźniaki)- Że jak? (Ja)-Zaraz kim dokładnie jesteś i co tu robisz? (Śledzik)-Wił z tego co pamiętam to stworzenie które może zmienić się w każde stworzenie ale nigdy nie jest sobą. (Bliźnikaki)-Aha.Nadal nie wiemy o co chodzi? (Wił)-Mieszkam tutaj od dawna.Od paru dni obserwowałem waszą wioskę .Odkąd pojawił się tamten Najmag zaczeły dziać się dziwne rzeczy w lesie i zaczną w wiosce. (Ja)-Zaraz ale jak to zaczną? (Wił)-Opowiem wam.Ale najpierw wyplącze się z tych sieci. Wił zmienił się w żabe i wyskoczył z sieci po czym znów zmienił się w wikinga. (Wszyscy)-Wow. (Bliźniacy)-Też tak chcemy.Nauczysz nas? (Wił)-Niestety nie.Ale jeśli chcecie to moge wam coś powiedzieć o tym Najmagu. (Ja)-Powiesz może co znaczy że w wiosce mają zacząć dziać się dziwne rzeczy? (Wił)-Zaczne od początku.Dawno temu kiedy to jeszcze walczyliście ze smokami na innej wyspie była wioska podobna do waszej.Ludzie tam już od dziecka umieli zabijać smoki a byli w tym najlepsi.Był tam pewien człowiek najlepszy z wioski.Żaden smok nie stanowił dla niego problemu.Zabijał kiedy chciał i jak chciał.Był tak w tym dobry że niekturzy się go bali.Kiedy smoki przestały atakować wyspe człowiek postanowił zdziesiątkować smoki na innych wyspach.Zabił smoka każdego gatunku poza jednym Nocną Furią.Smoki te znajdowały się wówczas daleko od jego wyspy.Więc postanowił przed wyprawą sięgnąć po radę wiedzmy.Ta przepowiedziała mu że o północy zabije go Nocna Furia jeśli nie przestanie zabijać smoków.Człowiek kiedy to usłyszał postanowił wibić wszystkie Nocne Furie ale wiedział że nie może tego zrobić o północy.Szukał tych smokółw jednak kiedy był o krok od odnalezienia ich gniazda gubił drogę.Szukał wszędzie wskazuwek jak wytropić te smoki i jak je zabić.Pogłoski nawet głoszą że znalazł ich wyspe jednak była tak położona że człowiek zanic nie mógł tam trafić.Próbował wszystkiego dosłownie nic nie mógł zrobić.Porzucił nadzieję że kiedyś tam trafi .Jednak w drodze powrotnej do domu natrafił na dziwną księgę.Wyczytał tam że jeśli wipije krew Mrocznej Chimery posiądzie zdolności pozwalające mu dostać się na tą wyspę.Zrobił to znalazł i zabił smoka a potem wypił jego krew.Stał się silniejszy szybszy i bardziej okrutny niż jakikolwiek człowiek.Jednak nie przewidział że po wipciu krwi zmieni się w Najmaga.Stał się cały czarny nie miał twarzy.Jedynie fioletowe oczy.Już nie był człowiekiem.Dostał się na Nocną wyspę.Walczył z Nocnymi Furiami.Wiele smoków tej rasy wtedy zgineło.Jednak nie na darmo.Smoki osłabiły go i pozostawiły ledwo żywym.Kiedy wrócił do domu został wyklęty i przepędzony z wioski.Po przysiągł zęmste na ludziach i smokach.Od tamtej pory znikł.Prawdopodobnie zapadł w sen by odzyskać siły.Ale nikt tego nie wie. Wszyscy byliśmy zaskoczeni opowieścią wiła.Ciekawe skąd tyle wie?Miałem go o to spytać jednak bliźniacy mi przeszkodzili. (Bliźniaki)-Możesz zmienić się w wszystko? (Wił)-Tak. (Bliźniacy)-To zmień się w naszego smoka. (Wił)-Niema problemu. Wił tylko spojrzał na Jota i Wyma i zmienił się w niego. (Bliźniacy)-Super! A teraz zmień się ... (Ja)-Hej a może już starczy na dzisiaj tych wygłupów. (Astrid)-Niechce nic mówić ale lepiej z tąd chodzmy nie chce spotkać tego czegoś. (Ja)-Masz racje.A właśnie mi się przypomniało.Z kąd tyle wiesz o tym Najmagu? (Wił)-My wiły żyjemy bardzo długo i są rzeczy o których w ludzie nie wiecie. Nagle bliźniacy staneli jak wryci nad swoim smokiem a wiłem. (Mieczyk)-Hej siostra a który to nasz smok? (Szpadka)-Niemam bladego pojęcia przed tem były dwie głowy a teraz cztery. (Sączysmark)-Wow umiesz liczyć! (Wił)-Może będzie lepiej jak zmienie się w co innego. Wił zmienił się w Straszliwca. (Wił)-Radze wam już iść las teraz nie jest już bezpieczny jak dawniej. Wróciliśmy do wioski.Musiałem po tym dniu odpocząć.Bo był to dziwny dzień.Aż się boję co jutro będzie. 22.Porwanie. Mineło pare dni od ostatnich wydarzeń.O dziwo te dni były mormalne.Smoki były spokojne.A po Najmagu i Wile ani śladu.Ale to była tylko cisza przed burzą.Po śniadaniu jak zwykle miałem zamiar udać się na lot z Mordką kiedy spotkałem Astrid.Jak zwykle piękną o oczach błękitnych i głębokich jak morze. (Astrid)-Witaj Kochanie. (Ja)-Miło cię widzieć piękna. (Astrid)-Jak mija dzień? (Ja)-Ledwo się zaczą i mnie pytasz? (Astrid)-Dokąd idziesz? (Ja)-Polatać na Szczerbatku.Lecisz ze mną? (Astrid)-Oczywiście. Wsiedliśmy na smoki.Lecieliśmy przez jakiś czas wśród chmur wpatrując się na wsodzące słońce na choryzącie.Potem spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. (Astrid)-Ścigamy się? (Ja)-Nigdy nie masz dość tych wyścigów? (Astrid)-Nie jeśli ścigam się z tobą. Zaczeliśmy się ścigać.Było wspaniale.Miło było czuć ten wiatr we włosach i patrzeć na nią jak lata tuż obok mnie.Nagle nasze smoki zmieniły kierunek wyścigu.Nim którokolwiek z nas zdołało się zoriętować znaleźliśmy się wraz ze smokami we smoczymięce.Padliśmy na smoczymiętke śmiejąc się. (Ja)-To co remis? (Astrid)-Remis. Śmieliśmy się nadal patrząc na zabawnie tarzające sie smoki w trawie.Przez chwile zamikliśmy patrząc w chmury. (Ja)-Ciekawe co by było gdybyśmy się nie przyjaźnili ze smokami. (Astrid)-Pewnie nadal wszyscy latali by po wiosce jak poparzeni z bronią w rękach. Znów się zaśmialiśmy.Wtem Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie i zaczą mnie lizać. (Ja)-Szczerbatku!Wiesz że to się nie spiera! Wstałem i zaczełem otrzypywać się ze śliny Szczerbatka. (Astrid)-A Szczerbatek nadal się nie zmienił. (Ja)-Wątpie żeby kiedykolwiek się zmienił. Spojrzałem w jej oczy ona zaś spojrzała w moje.Chwyciliśmy się za ręce.Zaraz po tym namiętnie się pocałowaliśmy.Chciałem żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.Nagle zaczeło padać. (Astrid)-No to chyba musimy wracać. (Ja)-Jeszcze chwila. Znów się pocałowaliśmy.Potem trzeba było oderwać jakoś nasze smoki od tej trawy.Wsiedliśmy na smoki i lecieliśmy w kierunku wioski.I dobrze bo zaczeło grzmieć.Jenak pomimo burzu wolałbym zostać z Astrid jeszcze na tej polance. (Astrid)-Czkawka? (Ja)-Tak? (Astrid)-Za nami leci jakiś smok. Spojrzałem szybko za siebie jednak nie mogłem rozpozać gatunku tego smoka ani Astrid.Podlecieliśmy bliżej tego smoka.Jednak gdy się mu przyjrzelismy nasze smoki i nas ogarną strach.To był Najmag!Patrzył na nas złowrogo swojimi fioletowymi ślepiami.Zaczeliśmy uciekać.Nasze smoki strzeliły w jego stronę ogniem ale to nic nie dało.Najmag ścigał nas dalej.Postanowiliśmy go zgubić więc się rozdzieliliśmy.Kiedy po pięciu minutach zdawało mi się że go zgubiłem zaczełem rozglądać się za Astrid.Wtem usłyszałem jej krzyk.Poleciałem natychmiast w stronę lasu.To co tam zobaczyłem zmroziło mi krew .Zobaczyłem ją a w jej oczach strach.Najmag trzymał przy jej szyji nóż. (Astrid)-Czkawka! Już wyjełem Piekło i chciałem zatakować Najmaga kiedy ten odezwał się. (Najmag)-Ani kroku bo ją zabiję! (Ja)-Tknij ją tylko a ja ciebie zabiję! (Najmag)-Odam dziewczynę za Nocną Furię! (Astrid)-Nie słuchaj go! (Ja)-Z kąd mam wiedzieć czy nie kłamiesz! (Najmag)-Nie możesz tego wiedzieć ale jeśli nie zrobisz tego co ci karzę ona zginie! (Astrid)-Wezmij pomoc!Ja sobie poradze! (Najmag)-Dam ci czas do dzisiejszej pełni księżyca jeśli nie przyjdziesz ze swoim smokiem ona zginie. Chciałem go zatakować ale nie zrobiłem tego wzgląd na Astrid.Nagle Najmag znikł w cieniu wraz ze Astrid a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić.Ze smutkiem wróciłem do wioski.Przyjaciele patrzyli na mnie i pytali co się stało? (Śledzik)-Co się stało ? (Ja)-Najmag porwał Astrid. (Wszyscy)-Co jak to? Opowiedziałem im wszystko.Najbardziej bolało mnie to że nic nie mogłe zrobić.Wtem do wioski wbiegł zdyszony szop który przemówił ludzkim głosem.Od razu wiedziałem że to był Wił.Ale czego on mógł chcieć? (Wił)-W lesie dzieje się coś dziwnego! (Mieczyk)-Siostra czy mi się zdaje czy ten szop gada? (Szpadka)-Mi też się tak zdaje. (Ja)-Spokojnie powiedz co się dzieje. (Wił)-Otuż zwierzęta i wszystkie inne stworzenia zaczynają się denerwować.Stają się złe.Do tego ten Najmag on coś knuje! (Ja)-Widziałeś go gdzie? (Wił)-W lesie.Ale błagam was nie idzicie tam!Smoki które widziały co się dzieje były przerażone nawet te najsilniejsze. (Ja)-Musze tam iść on porwał Astrid! (Wił)-Czy ci życie nie miłe?Czemu w ludzie jesteście tak uparci?Nawet ja w swojej najpotężniejszej postaci nie był bym w stanie z nim walczyć. (Sączysmark)-Czemu przecierz możesz zmienić się we wszystko. (Wił)-Już sama przemiana w tak potężne stworzenie zabiera mi dużo mocy nie mam już potem sił by walczyć. (Ja)-Przykro mi ale swego zdanie nie zmienie. (Śledzik)-Zaraz zaraz czyli chcesz odać swojego smoka temu czemuś? (Ja)-Jeszcze niewiem ale mam pewien plan. 23.Wydarzenie w lesie. Z perspektywy Astrid. Kiedy Czkawka chciał mnie ratować Najmag udeżył mnie przez co straciłam przytomność.Obudziłam się w jakimś ciemnym miejscu.Nie mogłam go rozpoznać.Jednak po chwili zoriętowałam się że jestem w najczarniejszej części lasu gdzie mało kto się zapuszcza.Niewiele widziałam w końcu w to miejsce prawie wougle nie zapuszcza się słońce.Wtem usłyszałam przeraźliwy śmiech. (Najmag)-Ha ha ha niedługo ta cała wyspa jak i inne będą pod moją władzą! (Ja)-Zapomnij nigdy ci się to nie uda! Czkawka ma Nocną Furię a tego smoka nie da się pokonać! (Najmag)-I o to chodzi.Widzisz wszystkie bestie demony,ja, nietoperze i Nocnne Furie są stworzeniami mroku a właśnie te smoki są z nich najpotężniejsze.Jeśli posiąde moc wszystkich Nocnych Furi stane się najpotężniejszą istotą jaką widział ten świat.A wtedy nic nie stanie mi na przeszkodzie by zniszyć ten świat! (Ja)-Ale czemu chcesz go zniszyć? (Najmag)-Widzisz w przeszłości byłem człowiekiem jednak gdy stałem się inny niż ludzie wszyscy ,mnie odrzucili zaś każe inne stworzenie bało się mnie i nienawidziło.Tułałem się tak po świecie przeklęty skazany na samotność w końcu postanowiłem się zemścić i zniszczyć ten nędzny świat! Niestety do tego celu musze posiąść moc wszystkich Nocnych Furii zebrałem już prawie wszystkie poza tym przeklętym pomitem burzy który jest ostatni. (Ja)-Nie uda ci się to! (Najmag)-Mów co chcesz ty i cała reszta i tak długo nie pożyjecie. Wtem usłyszałam że ktoś się zbliża.Za drzew wyszli Czkawka i Szczerbatek.Miałam na dzieje że unikną walki ale to było nie uniknione. (Czkawka)-Dotrzymałem umowy wypuść ją! (Najmag)-No no nie spodziewałem się że będziesz w stanie za nią poświęcić swojego smoka.Jak w ludzie jesteście skłoni do poświęceń dobrze że ja już dawno nie jestem człowiekiem. (Ja)-Czkawka nie rób tego! (Czkawka)-Niemartw się wiem co robię. Szczerbatek nadzwyczaj spokojnie podszedł do Najmaga. (Najmag)-Wiesz co rozmyśliłem się najpierw zabiję ją potem ciebie i dopiero twojego smoka. (Ja)-A tylko sprubój ! (Czkawka)-Mieliśmy umowę ! (Najmag)-Ale ja nigdy nie dotrzymuje umów. Czkawka wyją piekło i już chciał zatakować Najmaga ale ten go odrzucił. (Czkawka)-Teraz! Wtem Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w Najmaga a następnie go zatakował walka między nimi trwała przez chwilę.Najmag już chciał strzelić w Szczerbatka i kiedy już myślałam że jest po strzale Szczerbatek znikną. (Najmag)-Co jak to?Przecierz Furie nie sznikają od tak! Wtem jakby znikąd pojawił się Zmienno skrzydły. (Wił)-Furie nie ale ja już tak. (Najmag)-Czym ty do cholery jesteś?! (Wił)-Wszystkim ale nie sobą. (Najmag)-Co Wił?Nieważne i tak cię zabiję! (Wił)-To prubój. Walka trwała jakiś czas .Wił nabierał Najmaga i przybierał to coraz inne formy byle jak najbardziej go zmylić.Ale skoro to jest Wił to gdzie jest Szczerbatek?Czkawka podszedł do mnie i mnie uwolnił. (Ja)-Nareszcie jesteś! (Czkawka)-Nic ci nie jest? (Ja)-Mnie nic ale gdzie jest Szczerbatek? (Czkawka)-Puźniej ci powiem. Możliwe że przez jakiś czas nie będzie nexta. Pozbawiono mnie laptopa. Prosze o jakieś komętarze:).